Salang-Ui Ba
by Kitahara Saki
Summary: Discontinued. finish in my blog until chap 22. alamat blog Saki liat di profile ne...
1. Chapter 1

Suasana yang hingar bingar membuat Jaejoong mengeryitkan matanya. Dia tidak suka suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini. Dia merindukan kamarnya, kamar tenang yang damai, tempat dia bisa duduk dan membaca sambil mendengarkan musik sayup-sayup.  
Tapi musik yang sangat keras ini hampir melampaui batas toleransinya, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari tempat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa. Namja itu, namja jahat itu, menurut sumber yang dia dengar akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi.  
Jaejoong mencoba menarik turun rok hitam pendeknya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Seragam waitress ini amat sangat tidak nyaman, dengan belahan dada yang begitu rendah dan rok yang begitu pendek, Jaejoong seperti dipaksa menyamar menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Tetapi bukankah itu memang tujuannya? Dia tidak ingin namja itu mengenalnya, meskipun hal itu sepertinya tidak perlu ditakutkannya, mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada pertemuan singkat yang tak disengaja, saat namja itu menemui ayahnya di ruang kerjanya. Saat itu penampilan Jaejoong tidak seperti sekarang, rambutnya masih panjang dengan kacamata berbingkai tebal membingkai wajahnya, bajunya tertutup dan sopan, beda sekali dengan sekarang. 

**salang-ui ba**

©Kitahara Saki

**Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

©their self

**Sleep with the Devil**

©Shanty Agatha

Jaejoong mengernyitkan matanya lagi, "Aku benar-benar berpenampilan seperti yeoja murahan." desahnya.

Suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong, matanya mencari-cari dan itu dia! Namja itu ada disana, dengan kedatangannya yang begitu heboh dikelilingi banyak sekali bodyguard berbadan kekar. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mendengus, yah karena dia namja jahat yang suka menyakiti orang, dia pasti punya banyak musuh yang ingin membunuhnya.  
Dengan penaYeongwongn Jaejoong menjinjitkan kakinya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok namja itu, Jung Yunho. Sosok yang ditakuti dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Siapapun yang berani melawan Jung Yunho, akan berakhir dalam tragedi. Seperti ayahnya, seperti seluruh keluarganya. Desah Jaejoong pahit.  
Dulu keluarga Jaejoong adalah keluarga berada, ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang furniture, kebun mereka ada berhektar-hektar di luar pulau, dan mereka sangat kaya. Bagi Jaejoong keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, meskipun ibunya adalah wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, tapi selain itu dia adalah ibu yang sempurna.

Pikiran Jaejoong menerawang di saat-saat bahagia itu, saat dia, ayahnya dan ibunya berkumpul bersama di meja makan, menyantap Yeongwongpan pagi yang dibuatkan ibunya dengan penuh cinta, Ayahnya akan bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalaman dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan ibunya akan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan memuja. Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna.

Sampai kemudian Jung Yunho datang dalam kehidupan mereka. Jung Yunho tertarik dengan perkembangan pesat bisnis ayah Jaejoong, dan berpikiran untuk menjalin suatu hubungan kerjasama. Pada awalnya ayahnya tidak tertarik, dia sudah cukup puas dengan bisnis yang dijalankannya sendiri. Tapi Yunho tidak menyerah, dengan berbagai cara dia berusaha mendekati ayahnya. Dan entah kenapa ayahnya akhirnya menyerah ke dalam kuasa Jung Yunho, kuasa iblis kegelapan yang ketika mencengkeram tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.  
Yunho menghancurkan keluarganya secara harfiah, entah kenapa kepemilikan ayahnya atas bisnis itu dimentahkan begitu saja, semuanya diambil oleh Yunho dan dikendalikan di bawah tangannya. Ayahnya tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi selain jatah bulanan untuknya dan keluarganya.

Keluarga Jaejoong jatuh miskin seketika. Rumah mewah mereka disita paksa, mereka harus pindah ke rumah mungil sederhana, berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa pelayan-pelayan yang biasanya selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka.  
Jaejoong kuat menanggung itu semua. Tetapi ibunya tidak. Ibunya dari kecil terbiasa bergelimang kekayaan, seperti putri raja. Sampai menikah dengan ayahpun, ayahnya terbiasa memperlakukannya seperti ratu dengan banyak pelayan yang mengelilinginga. Ibunya sudah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak sendiri dengan tangannya yang rapuh dan tidak terampil itu, karena tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya. Dan makin hancur ketika mereka makin miskin, makin menderita. Akhirnya penderitaan itu tak tertanggungkan lagi bagi ibunya, dia mulai sakit-sakitan, semakin kurus, semakin sering menangis di malam-malam sepi. Lalu suatu pagi, ibunya meninggal begitu saja.

Jaejoong masih ingat ketika dia berdiri di samping ayahnya yang membeku, menatap wajah ibunya yang kurus dan pucat, ekspresinya seperti tertidur, dan merasa sedih, karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa ibunya mungkin lebih bahagia sekarang setelah meninggal dunia.  
Sepeninggal ibunya, Ayahnya hancur. Hancur total. Dia mulai mabuk-mabukan, kadang berteriak-teriak dan menangis sendirian di malam-malam sepi, lalu pada suatu hari, ayahnya mengendarai mobil mereka, satu-satunya harta mereka yang masih tersisa, dan menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembatas jalan hingga mobil itu terguling beberapa kali, dan ayahnya tewas seketika di tempat. Polisi mengatakan bahwa kandungan alkohol di darah ayahnya sangat tinggi, hingga dapat dikatakan, ayahnya lah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong sebatang kara. Dan rasa dendam yang terpendam dalam hatinya makin menyeruak setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya. Semua ini berakar dari Jung Yunho. Sejak namja itu muncul di keluarganya, semuanya hancur dan musnah. Jaejoong harus membalas dendam, dengan cara apapun, untuk membalaskan kesedihan ibunya, dan kematian sia-sia ayahnya.  
Sejak itu, dia menyelidiki semua hal tentang Jung Yunho, dimana dia tinggal, bagaimana jadwalnya, apa kesukaannya. Semua informasi itu dikumpulkannya baik-baik dan disusunnya. Ketika Jaejoong mendapat informasi, bahwa Yunho sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya di klub kelas atas ini, klub Mirotix. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak, pindah dari tempat tinggalnya dan melamar sebagai waitress di sini.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, Jaejoong menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam butuh pengorbanan besar, Seperti ketika dia harus berdandan sebagai wanita murahan dengan rok mini dan baju seksi, kadang malam demi malam harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan hingar bingar musik, ataupun harus menahan hati karena banyaknya namja-namja genit yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia wanita murahan yang bisa dibeli. Semua butuh pengorbanan, mahal harganya. Tapi Jaejoong merasa itu akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan dia dapatkan nanti, kepuasan untuk membunuh namja itu dalam siksaan menyakitkan, seperti yang dilakukan namja itu pada ayah dan ibunya.

Dia sudah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdeteksi, di dasar gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Jung Yunho malam ini. Jung Yunho tidak mau menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan orang lain. Gelasnya ekslusif, khusus hanya dipakai dirinya, dan tadi siang ketika berpura-pura membersihkan bar, Jaejoong menyelinap ke tempat penyimpanan khusus itu dan mengoleskan racun yang tidak terdeteksi ke gelas tersebut. Seteguk saja minuman dari gelas yg sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh Jung Yunho, maka seluruh dendamnya akan terbalaskan. 

**Kitahara Saki **

Yunho merasa muram malam ini. Entah kenapa. Dia sedang ingin menghajar seseorang, atau kalau perlu, membunuh seseorang. Malam ini dia datang ke klub bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi untuk mencari masalah. Dengan dikelilingi para bodyguardnya yang selalu siap menjaganya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena Yunho menguasai taekwondo dan hokaido. Tetapi ketika kau punya uang banyak, maka lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang lain melakukan segala sesuatunya untukmu.

Pemilik klub sendiri yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa besar hutangnya kepada Yunho. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh namja berbadan tambun itu menggiringnya ke kursi VIP terbaik,

"Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani anda." gumam si pemilik Klub dengan nada menjilat.

Yunho menatap ke sekeliling dengan tak berminat, menatap semua yeoja disana yang hampir- hampir seperti semut mengelilinginya, dengan tatapan berharap untuk dipilih. Terlalu murahan. gumamnya dalam hati, semua manusia di dunia ini murahan dan penjilat.  
Yunho memutuskan tidak memilih siapapun, ketika tatapan matanya terpaku pada yeoja itu. Yeoja yang tampak salah tempat di klub malam mewah ini. Mengenakan baju luar biasa sexy tetapi tampak tidak nyaman di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya,

"Aku mau dia." gumamnya sambil menunjuk yeoja itu.

**Kitahara Saki **

"Aku mau dia."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada malas yang tenang, tetapi gaungnya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk pikuk itu menjadi hening. Dan Jaejoong merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Pada dia yang sedang bersandar di meja bar, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan gugup Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membalas tatapan mata semua orang, lalu matanya terpaku pada mata itu, mata cokelat pucat sehingga nyaris bening, menyebabkan pupil matanya tampak begitu hitam dan tajam.

"Cepat kesana. Dia menginginkanmu." sang bartender yang berdiri di belakangnya berbisik kepadanya, seolah takut kalau Jaejoong tidak cepat-cepat menuruti keinginan Yunho, akan berakibat fatal.

Jaejoong mengernyit pada Yunho, mencoba menantang mata laki-laki itu, yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Emm.." Jaejoong berdehem karena suaranya begitu serak, "Apakah anda ingin dibawakan minuman?"

Yunho hanya menatapnya beberapa saat yang menegangkan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"Bawakan satu, minumanku yang biasa."

Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman kesukaan Yunho, minuman yang biasa. Tangan Jaejoong gemetar ketika menerima nampan minuman itu.

"_Sedikit lagi Jae__….."_ gumamnya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. _"__Sedikit lagi semua dendammu akan terbalaskan__… __sedikit lagi__…."_

Jaejoong mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa, dengan langkah gemetar dia mendekati Yunho yang duduk bagaikan sang raja, menunggunya.

Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja depan Yunho, _"Semoga kau lekas meminumnya dan lekas mati."_ doa Jaejoong dalam hati.

Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menginginkan Yunho hidup, karena namja itu terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya.

Matanya justru tertuju pada Jaejoong dan memandangnya tajam.

"Hanja." Yunho menjentikkan jarinya. Melirik tempat di sebelahnya.  
Sekujur tubuh Jaejoong mengejang menerima perintah yang begitu arogan, tanpa sadar matanya memancarkan kebencian, siapa namja ini berani-beraninya memerintahnya seperti ini?

Ketika Jaejoong termenung, seorang waitress lain dengan gugup mendorongnya supaya duduk, menuruti permintaan Yunho, sehingga dengan terpaksa Jaejoong duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Siapa namamu?" Yunho menatap tajam ke arah Jaejoong, sama sekali tidak melirik gelas minuman di mejanya.

Jaejoong sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini, nama samarannya, "Yeongwong." Jawabnya kaku.

Yunho mengernyit menatapnya dengan seksama, lalu jemari panjang itu tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik dagu Jaejoong mendekat, supaya dia bisa mengamati wajah Jaejoong dengan cermat,  
"Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya di sini."

"Eh...dia...dia pegawai baru kami tuan Jung, maafkan ketidak sopanannya, saya belum pernah mengajarinya bagaimana membawakan minuman untuk tamu sepenting anda," sang pemilik klub menyela dengan gugup, wajahnya tampak cemas melihat Jaejoong melayani tamu pentingnya dengan setengah hati.

Dengan pandangan memarahi dia memperingatkan Jaejoong, "Ayo Yeongwong perkenalkan dirimu kepada tuan Jung, tuan Jung telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pelayan minumannya, itu merupakan suatu kehormatan untukmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih."

Perintah itu membuat Jaejoong menegakkan dagunya dengan angkuh.

"Saya sudah memperkenalkan diri saya, dan saya sudah membawakan minuman untuk tuan Jung yang terhormat, karena itu saya akan pergi." jawab Jaejoong ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, toh misinya sudah tercapai, gelas minuman beracun itu sudah ada di meja Yunho, dan sebentar lagi Yunho akan mati karena sesak napas.

Tetapi sebelum Jaejoong sempat berdiri, Yunho meraih jemarinya dan menariknya kencang, supaya terduduk lagi, kali ini di pangkuan Yunho.

"Apa… apaaan…." Suaranya terhenti ketika bibir yang keras dan dingin itu tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya, Jaejoong memberontak ketika menyadari bahwa Yunho sedang memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman yang basah dan panas.

Ciuman itu sungguh tak sopan karena bibir dingin Yunho tanpa permisi langsung memagut bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa ditahan-tahan, lidahnya langsung meyeruak masuk merasakan keseluruhan diri Jaejoong, menghisapnya, menikmatinya dan menggilasnya tanpa ampun.  
Sekujur tubuh Jaejoong terasa terbakar, panas karena amarah dan demam kerena gairah. Namja ini sudah jelas-jelas sangat ahli ketika mencumbu yeoja, sehingga Jaejoong yang belum berpengalamanpun terbawa oleh gairahnya, mengalahkan kebenciannya. Tetapi pikiran bahwa namja ini telah memanfaatkan begitu banyak wanita demi memuaskan rasa arogan dan kekuasaannya mebuat Jaejoong merasa muak, dan tiba-tiba muncul kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh, dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

_Plakk!_

Suasana di klub itu menjadi sangat hening. Luar biasa hening. Bahkan musik yang hiruk pikuk itupun terhenti karena semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah Jaejoong, yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah berhadapan dengan Yunho yang membatu duduk di sofa VIP nya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan kasar mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong, begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat Jaejoong menjerit,

"Kurang ajar kau! berani-beraninya memukul Tuan Jung." teriak sebuah suara berat dan kasar, Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati dirinya ditelikung oleh namja berbadan besar yang sepertinya salah satu bodyguard Yunho.

Lengan namja itu yang besar dan kuat menahannya sampai tangannya terasa kaku dan sakit. Tapi Jaejoong tidak menyerah, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, mencakar, menggigit lengan yang tetap terasa sekeras batu itu. Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah dan rasa malu karena sebagai yeoja kekuatannya begitu tak berdaya menahan dominasi kekuatan laki-laki.

"Lepaskan dia." suara dingin Yunho terdengar di keheningan.  
Orang-orang masih diam menunggu, memusatkan perhatian kepada apa yang akan dilakukan namja yang terkenal luar biasa kejam itu pada yeoja yang berani menamparnya.  
Seketika itu juga, bodyguard Yunho yang berbadan kekar melepaskan Jaejoong, membuatnya hampir terjatuh karena kelelahan meronta-ronta.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di bawah tatapan mata banyak orang yang menanti. Yunho yang masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi sambil mengusap pipinya, bekas tamparan Jaejoong.

"Berapa hargamu?" suara Yunho terdengar tenang dan dingin,  
Mata Jaejoong membelalak, _"Harga? Apa yang dibicarakan namja ini?"_ Matanya melirik ke gelas minuman Yunho yang sudah diracuninya di meja. _"Semua berantakan,"_ serunya menahan kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri.

Semua gara-gara dia tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya. Seharusnya ketika Yunho melecehkannya dia bisa menahan diri dan berpura-pura menjadi yeoja gampangan, seharusnya dia mau berkorban menahan perasaannya. Setidaknya ketika dia menurut, Yunho mungkin akan merasa senang dan lengah, lalu meminum minumannya itu dan mati. Tetapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat, Yunho tampak tidak tertarik lagi pada minumannya dan tertarik sepenuhnya kepada Jaejoong. Lagipula Jaejoong tidak bisa berpura-pura menyukai Yunho, kebenciannya terlalu dalam pada namja itu.

Ahra, primadona di bar ini mendekati Yunho dengan tatapan merayu, dialah yang biasanya dipilih Yunho untuk menemani namja itu minum ketika Yunho berkunjung, dan sekarang hatinya dipenuhi kecemburuan karena Yunho tampak begitu tertarik kepada anak baru itu. Padahal kalau dilihat dari kecantikannya, anak baru itu jauh lebih jelek daripada dirinya,  
"Sudahlah Yun," Ahra menyentuhkan tangannya di kerah baju Yunho, "Yeoja jelek itu tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu, lebih baik biarkan aku yang menemani,,,,, aduhhh!"  
Ahra mengaduh karena Yunho merenggut tangannya yang meraba kerah baju Yunho. Jemari Yunho mencengkeramnya dengan kekuatan tak ditahan-tahan lagi, menyakitinya hingga terasa menusuk ke tulang,

"Minggir." gumam Yunho dengan tatapan membunuh pada Ahra, lalu menghempaskan tangan Ahra dengan kasar sehingga tubuh Ahra terdorong menjauh. Sambil meringis menahan sakit dan ketakitan. Ahra lekas-lekas menjauh.

"Nah," Yunho memusatkan mata dinginnya kembali ke Jaejoong, "Katakan berapa hargamu, dan aku akan membayarnya." 

**Kitahara Saki **

"_Aku harus memiliki yeoja ini."_ Yunho memutuskan dalam hati. _"__Aku harus memilikinya segera."_

Tuhan tahu dia sudah berusaha menyelamatkan yeoja ini. Tetapi entah kenapa yeoja satu ini memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencelakainya, hingga lupa bahwa dia sudah menantang namja paling berbahaya.

Mata Yunho melirik gelas yang diletakkan Jaejoong di mejanya, dia tahu kalau dia diracuni. Jaejoong terlalu tidak berpengalaman dalam usaha pertamanya membunuh orang. Tangannya gemetaran dan matanya gugup, berkali-kali melirik ke gelas minuman itu. Dan juga nama palsu yang menggelikan itu. Jaejoong bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sudah terbongkar dari awal.

Sebenarnya tadi Yunho memutuskan untuk menertawakan Jaejoong diam-diam, dengan pura-pura akan meminum minuman beracun itu. Tapi bibir semerah ceri itu, dan penampilan Jaejoong yang luar biasa seksi memunculkan sisi iblis dalam dirinya, sisi Iblis yang kehausan.  
Mungkin sudah waktunya yeoja yang satu ini menerima pelajaran atas kenekatannya, 

**Kitahara Saki **

Jaejoong tertegun marah mendengar pelecehan Yunho atas dirinya. _"Berapa harganya? __Hah!__ Dia pikir dia raja yang bisa membeli apa saja yang dia mau?"_

Namja iblis ini harus diajari, bahwa meskipun banyak yeoja yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya dan memohon-mohon untuk dimilikinya, ada yeoja yang tidak sudi disentuh olehnya.  
Dengan marah Jaejoong mendongakkan dagunya menantang Yunho,

"Saya lebih memilih mati daripada menjual diri kepada anda." gumamnya kasar  
Suara di seluruh klub itu langsung dipenuhi dengungan gelisah menanti rekasi Yunho.  
Tidak disangka-sangka Yunho tersenyum. Lalu melirik ke arah bodyguardnya,

"Tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memilikinya." gumamnya datar dan memberikan isyarat tangannya kepada para bodyguardnya.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat, Jaejoong tidak sempat lari ataupun panik, karena tiba-tiba bodyguard Yunho yang berbadan paling besar, merenggutnya kasar, mengangkatnya kasar lalu membantingnya di pundaknya seperti sekarung beras

Sekejap dipenuhi rasa pusing karena posisi kepalanya dibalik mendadak, Jaejoong tersadar bahwa dia sudah diangkat keluar dari klub itu. Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mencoba memberontak, Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung bodyguard itu dan kakinya menendang-nendang keras sambil berteriak-teriak menahan marah dan frustasi.

Tetapi tubuh bodyguard itu sekeras batu, tidak bereaksi atas pemberontakan Jaejoong.  
Percuma meminta tolong, karena Jaejoong yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menolongnya, semua pengunjung klub yang pengecut itu hanya menatap kejadian di depan mereka dengan muka bodohnya. Sang pemilik Klub masih memandang takjub Yunho yang melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan dengan Jaejoong yang meronta-ronta dan menjerit-jerit dalam gendongan bodyguardnya. 

**Kitahara Saki **

Sesampainya di tempat parkir Jaejoong diturunkan, sedetik setelah dia diturunkan, Jaejoong berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menjauh, tetapi baru beberapa langkah, tangan sekeras batu itu menangkapnya lagi.

Jaejoong meronta tapi tak bisa berontak, frustasi, dia menggigit sekuat tenaga tangan yang mendekapnya itu. Sang bodyguard mengaduh sambil mengumpat-umpat, sedangkan Yunho hanya menatap kegaduhan di depannya sambil terkekeh geli.

Jaejoong mencoba berontak, menggigit dan menendang sampai kelelahan, dia menatap Yunho terengah-engah dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, masih dalam cengkeraman kuat tangan bodyguard Yunho.

Yunho membalas tatapannya dengan senyum manis yang jahat,  
"Kalau kau berjanji mau bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan menawarimu tempat yang nyaman, di sebelahku di dalam mobil."

"Mati saja kau!" sembur Jaejoong penuh kemarahan.  
Yunho terkekeh lagi,

"Oke, kau yang minta." dengan isyarat anggukan kepala Yunho memerintahkan para bodyguardnya,

"Masukkan dia ke bagasi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	2. episode 2

Ada review di chapt 1 ngebuat Saki gak suka dan ngebuat Saki buru2 pengen nglurusin..

Saki gak suka disebut **PLAGIAT...**

Oke, mungkin salahnya aku, aku gak tulisin kata **REMAKE **tapi aku kira semua yang baca fanfiction sudah besar dan tahu arti dari tanda **'©' **yang gak tahu aku kasih tahu ya, itu artinya **Copyright **simpelnya hak kepemilikan dari Sleep with the Devil milik kak **Santhy Agatha. **Jadi Saki tekanin, ini Fanfiction milik Saki hasil **REMAKE dari cerita kak Santhy yang judulnya Sleep With Devil. Saki gak PLAGIAT. **Apa lagi PLAGIAT punya author **WONKYU**.

Setelah chapter 1 kemaren saki publish, ada reader yang PM saki, dia bilang kalau sebelumnya juga ada yang pernah REMAKE FF ini, tapi setidaknya dia baik, dia ngasih tahu judulnya ke Saki. dan Saki langsung cek, dan ternyata benar, di FF itu castnya **KYUMIN** judulnya **Sleep with the Cho**..**  
**Saki baca chapter 1 nya, dan improvisasinya lebih bagus dari Saki..

tapi Saki gak tahu FF yang pake cast WONKYU..

Saki cuma Suka cast dengan cast utamanya **DBSK Jaejoong** dan pair khusus **KRAY **yang lain Saki gak suka, jadi Saki gak tahu kalau ada author WONKYU yang pernah Remake cerita ini juga. Saki udah izin ke kak Santhy sebagai penulis asli ceritanya. jika memang kalian gak suka aku publish FF ini disini, aku gak akan post disini. Saki gak suka cari musuh, jadi lebih baik imaginasi Saki tentang YunJae dengan cerita ini saki tulis di blog Saki aja. toh Saki udah izin sama kak Shanty...

Tolong, sebelum kalian menjudge orang, pikirkan baik2 apa benar alasan kalian menjudge orang itu.. Jangan buat malu diri kalian sendiri..

Teima kasih yang sudah mau meninggalkan jejaknya.. eh ya Guest, mau nanya Sleeping with the Enemy yang kamu maksud itu, Film kah? aku coba searching di google yang muncul Fim dan yang main Julia Robberts.. atau ada SwtE yang lain?

* * *

**_Masitge deuseyooo..._**

**_cerita sebelumnya..._**

Yunho membalas tatapannya dengan senyum manis yang jahat,  
"Kalau kau berjanji mau bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan menawarimu tempat yang nyaman, di sebelahku di dalam mobil."

"Mati saja kau!" sembur Jaejoong penuh kemarahan.  
Yunho terkekeh lagi,

"Oke, kau yang minta." dengan isyarat anggukan kepala Yunho memerintahkan para bodyguardnya,

"Masukkan dia ke bagasi."

.

.

Perjalanan itu terasa menyiksa dan panjang. Tubuh Jaejoong dilempar begitu saja dengan kasar oleh bodyguard Yunho ke bagasi dan dikunci dari luar.

**salang-ui ba**

©Kitahara Saki

**Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

©their self

**Sleep with the Devil**

©Shanty Agatha

Jaejoong berusaha menendang, berteriak, meronta, tetapi pada akhirnya dia kelelahan dan kehabisan oksigen. Menyadari bahwa ruang bagasi ini begitu sempit dan pengap dengan asupan oksigen yang makin menipis, Jaejoong terdiam, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras, campur aduk antara rasa takut dan ingin tahu, akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya?

Lama sekali Jaejoong menunggu, sampai akhirnya mobil itu melambat, terdengar suara pintu gerbang yang berat dibuka, lalu mobil itu melaju lagi, melambat, dan kemudian berhenti.  
Suara pintu mobil di banting. Dan Syukurlah, ada gerakan membuka bagasi. Jaejoong bersiap melompat dan menyerang siapa saja yang membuka pintu bagasi itu, lalu kabur.

"_Ah ya Tuhan, semoga semudah itu."_ Doanya dalam hati  
Pintu bagasi terbuka sedikit dan secercah cahaya masuk melalui celah yang hanya dibuka sempit.  
"Jaejoong," itu suara Yunho dan namja itu memanggil namanya. Wajah Jaejoong langsung pucat pasi.

"_Namja itu sejak awal sudah mengetahui penyamarannya!"_  
"Aku akan membuka pintu bagasi ini, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak memberontak." Ada seberkas senyum di suara Yunho.

"_Kurang ajar_." namja itu pasti dari tadi sudah menertawakan kebodohannya!

"Kau ada di rumahku, dan perlu kau tahu, para pengawalku sangat tidak ramah, kusarankan kau turun dengan sikap penurut dan tenang, demi dirimu sendiri, karena para pengawalku mungkin akan melukaimu kalau kau bertindak bodoh."  
_"Rumah Yunho!" _ Jaejoong memejamkan matanya frustrasi.

Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, Rumah Yunho yang terletak di atas tanah begitu luas di kawasan elite pinggiran kota. Rumah itu dipagari dengan pagar tinggi di sekelilingnya dan setiap akses masuk dijaga oleh pengawal-pengawal Yunho. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ke area rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho. Begitupun, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa seizin Yunho.

"Ottokhe Jae? Apakah kau berjanji untuk bersikap baik, dan aku akan mengeluarkanmu secara manusiawi. Atau kau memilih bertindak bodoh lalu mungkin aku akan mengikatmu dalam karung dan kusekap di gudang." Suara Yunho di luar menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" gumam Jaejoong penuh keberanian.  
Terdengar suara Yunho terkekeh di luar sana,

"Menurutmu kenapa Jae? Apa kau pikir aku semudah itu diracuni di tempat umum? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini mengendus-endus mencari kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendammu?" Suara Yunho terdengar dekat.

"Kau sudah bermain api," bisiknya, "sekarang saatnya kau untuk terbakar."  
.

.

Pintu bagasi itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan Jaejoong belum siap meronta. Lagipula, percuma meronta. Dibelakang Yunho yang berdiri dengan pongahnya, ada beberapa bodyguard dengan tubuh kekar bertampang seperti batu. Dan melihat tampang dan penampilan mereka, Jaejoong tahu, mereka tidak akan segan-segan melukainya kalau Jaejoong berbuat sesuatu yang sekiranya akan mencelakakan majikan mereka.

Yunho mundur selangkah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya setengah membungkuk,  
"Silahkan tuan puteri, biarkan aku membantumu keluar." gumamnya mengejek.  
Jaejoong menatap tangan itu lalu menggeram marah, "_kurang ajar sekali iblis yang satu ini!"_  
Dengan marah, ditepiskannya tangan Yunho dan dia berusaha keluar sendiri dari bagasi sempit itu meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena kaki dan tangannya kaku dilipat di ruangan sempit dan menempuh perjalanan entah berapa puluh kilo.

Akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil berdiri keluar dari bagasi, dengan sepenuh harga dirinya.  
Yunho mengamati Jaejoong dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan melecehkan, lalu senyum muncul lagi di sudut bibirnya,

"Mari, silahkan masuk, selamat datang di rumahku." Setengah memaksa namja itu mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong yang kaku lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.  
Bagian depan ruang tamu Yunho sangat megah, dengan arsitektur gaya lama yang entah kenapa bisa tampak modern. Lantai marmernya berkilauan dengan warna gading, dan pilar-pilar besar di ruang tamu dengan warna serupa begitu menjulang tinggi, dipadukan dengan nuansa warna merah dan emas.

.

.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong menuju ke sebuah tangga besar melingkar berwarna putih dan sekali lagi setengah menyeretnya menaiki tangga. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih,

"Kau akan tinggal di kamar ini mulai sekarang." gumam Yunho datar.

"Mwo!" Jaejoong membelalakkan mata marah pada Yunho.

"Atas dasar apa kau memutuskan aku harus tinggal dimana. Aku mau pulang."  
Bibir Yunho masih menyiratkan senyum, tapi matanya tidak, mata itu bersinar dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin,

"Kau tidak bisa pulang. Sekarang ini adalah rumahmu. Bersamaku."  
Dengan cepat namja itu merengkuh pundak Jaejoong, dan detik itu Jaejoong menyadari bahwa namja itu akan menciumnya, secepat mungkin dia memalingkan muka, mencoba memberontak, hingga bibir Yunho hanya mendarat di pelipisnya.

Cengkeraman Yunho di pundaknya makin kuat sehingga terasa menyakitkan,

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilikimu. Dan satu-satunya cara kau lepas dariku adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu, atau ketika kau… Mati." Dengan kalimat penutupnya yang begitu kejam, Yunho membuka pintu putih itu, dan mendorong Jaejoong masuk, lalu menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menggedor-gedor dan menendang-nendang pintu itu dari dalam dengan histeris.

**Kitahara Saki**

"Menurutmu apakah dia sudah siap untukku?" Yunho mengenakan jubah tidurnya, sutera hitam, dan duduk di sofa dikamarnya, hidangan lengkap tersedia untuknya di meja. Dengan tenang, namja itu menyesap anggurnya, lalu menatap Changmin, pengawal pribadinya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya yang berdiri depannya dengan wajah khasnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya pikir dia sudah siap, bukan untuk menyerah kepada anda, tetapi siap membunuh anda, tatapan matanya adalah tatapan pembunuh yang penuh kebencian."

Yunho tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Changmin itu,

"Ya, tatapan matanya membakar, penuh kebencian." Yunho menyesap anggurnya lagi, memejamkan matanya, "Tapi kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat ingin memilikinya malam ini."

"Ya saya tahu," jawab Changmin tenang, "apakah anda akan memaksanya…?"

"Aku tidak suka memaksa yeoja, kau tentu tahu."

Yunho terbiasa dikelilingi yeoja yang menyerahkan diri padanya. Tidak ada seorang yeojapun, yang mampu menolak pesona Jung Yunho. Dengan rambut hitam legam yang sedikit panjang mengena kerah, mata cokelat pucat dan wajah aristrokatnya hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna seperti malaikat… kalau saja matanya tidak begitu dingin, tanpa perasaan dan menyimpan kebencian mendalam, menakutkan. Yunho bagaikan iblis yang terperangkap dalam raga malaikat.

"Aku ingin dia menyerahkan dirinya padaku dengan sukarela."

"Tentu saja." Gumam Changmin dalam hati. Kata-kata Yunho bagaikan perintah baginya.

**Kitahara Saki**

_Obat ini sangat keras, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk main-main_. Changmin mengamati bubuk putih dalam wadah kecil di depannya. Sangat keras, sekaligus sangat efektif. Dan kalau yeoja itu meminumnya, maka yeoja itu akan menyerah pada Yunho, dan menyenangkan tuannya.  
Dengan gerakan pelan penuh perhitungan, Changmin mencampurkan bubuk putih tanpa rasa itu ke dalam minuman Jaejoong.

Obat ini akan membuat yeoja tersiksa, meminta dipuaskan. Kalau tidak ada yang memuaskannya, yeoja itu akan merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, kesakitan. Dan Changmin yakin, Jaejoong akan meminta, bahkan memohon-mohon pada tuannya malam ini.

"_Malam ini yeoja itu akan menyerah dalam tanganmu, Tuanku_." Changmin tersenyum dalam hati, menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

**Kitahara Saki**

Sudah hampir satu jam Jaejoong dikurung di dalam kamar ini, kamar mewah bernuansa putih, di karpet, di ranjang, di semua furniturenya. Kamar ini dibuat untuk yeoja, dan Jaejoong merasa jijik membayangkan bahwa mungkin kekasih-kekasih Yunho yang sebelumnya juga ditempatkan di ruangan ini.

Salah seorang pengawal Yunho yang bertampang paling dingin, setengah jam yang lalu masuk, membawa nampan makanan, meletakkannya di meja. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa pergi dan mengunci kembali pintu itu dari luar.

Dan selama setengah jam yang panjang itu pula, Jaejoong mencoba setengah mati untuk tidak melirik pada nampan yang sangat menggoda itu. Perutnya keroncongan, dan dia merasa haus. Dia belum makan dari siang karena terlalu gugup merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya pada Yunho, dan sekarang dia kena batunya.

Aroma makanan itu terasa begitu menggoda, aroma manis dan gurih masakan yang masih panas.

"_Mungkin jika aku mengintip sedikit apa makanannya…..tidak!"_ Jaejoong menghardik dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak akan makan, lebih baik dia mati kelaparan daripada harus menyerahkan pada kekuasaan Yunho.

Tapi jika hanya minum mungkin tidak apa-apa. Jaejoong melirik haus pada minuman di nampan itu. Sari jeruk segar yang tampak begitu menggoda.

Akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah. Dia haus sampai terasa mau pingsan, dan dia harus minum, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan benar-benar pingsan. Jaejoong tidak boleh pingsan, dia harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari kamar ini, dari rumah ini.

Dengan cepat disambarnya gelas itu, diminumnya langsung berteguk-teguk karena begitu hausnya. Aliran dingin air itu terasa begitu segar ketika membasahi kerongkongannya.  
Tanpa sadar segelas minuman itu sudah tandas, Jaejoong meletakkan gelas itu dengan pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah, Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak menyesal. Dia merasa lebih baik. Sekarang dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari rumah ini,

Mata Jaejoong berputar, ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari cara untuk melarikan diri. Ada jendela besar di ujung sana, yang dilapisi gorden berwarna putih, mungkin Jaejoong bisa mencari cara keluar dari sana.

Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong melangkah ke arah jendela itu untuk memeriksanya, tetapi seketika itu juga hatinya kecewa, Jendela itu sudah dilapisi kaca tebal, dan penuh dengan teralis besi yang sangat kuat, lagipula Jaejoong baru menyadari bahwa dia ada di lantai dua, kalaupun dia bisa membuka jendela itu, dia harus mencari cara agar bisa turun dari lantai dua dengan selamat.  
Jaejoong mencoba berpikir, dia belum memeriksa kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kamar, mungkin ada jalan keluar dari sana yang lolos dari pengawasan, dengan cepat dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, tetapi langkahnya terhuyung, entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening, dan seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar…. Kepanasan…

"_Ada apa ini?"_ Jaejoong meraba dahinya sendiri, terasa panas, _Apakah dia demam?_ Napas Jaejoong terengah, semuanya terasa panas….. terasa panas… _Jaejoong sangat butuh_….

**Kitahara Saki**

Yunho membuka pintu kamar tempat Jaejoong dikurung dengan pelan. Sudah larut malam, dan Yunho tidak mengharapkan Jaejoong masih bangun.

Kamar itu gelap dan remang-remang, tapi mata Yunho menangkap nampan makanan yang masih utuh, hanya minumannya yang habis.

Gadis keras kepala. Geram Yunho dalam hati, dia pikir dia bisa mengancam Yunho dengan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kelaparan, dia tidak tahu bahwa Yunho akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Jaejoong menyerah padanya…

Gerakan gemerisik di ranjang membuat Yunho menoleh waspada. Dalam keremangan kamar itu, Yunho melihat Jaejoong terbaring di sana, gelisah. Yeoja itu belum tidur rupanya…. Dan dia tampak… _tidak tenang_.

Ingin tahu, Yunho mendekat, dan menemukan Jaejoong berbaring disana dengan tatapan mata tersiksa, tubuhnya menggeliat di atas ranjang berseprei satin putih itu seperti kepanasan,

"Tolong…panas…." Suara Jaejoong mendesah, serak seperti kesakitan.  
Mengernyitkan keningnya, Yunho duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dahi Yunho, suhunya normal, dia tidak demam. Kerutan di kening Yunho makin dalam, lalu kenapa yeoja ini bilang kalau dia kepanasan?

"Kau mau minum?" Dengan cekatan Yunho mengambil gelas air di meja pinggir ranjang, "Sini, aku bantu kau minum." Yunho bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong, lalu mencoba membuatnya berdiri. Tubuh Jaejoong menggayut lemah di lengannya, dan napas yeoja itu terengah,

"Panas…. Tolong… panas…." Sekali lagi Jaejoong mendesahkan suara itu, suara kepanasan, seperti tersiksa.

Yunho meminumkan air itu kepada Jaejoong, dan dengan rakus Jaejoong menghirup air itu, tetapi napasnya tetap terengah, dan dia masih tampak tersiksa oleh rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya.

"_Pasti ada sesuatu…. Jangan-jangan_…."

Yunho memundurkan tubuh Jaejoong yang bersandar padanya, supaya dia bisa mengamati Jaejoong dengan jelas.

Wajah Jaejoong merona kemerahan, napasnya terengah, dan matanya sedikit tidak fokus, dia selalu mengeluh kepanasan…. Jangan-jangan…

Dengan cepat Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di ranjang, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu, membanting pintunya, dan berteriak,

"Changmin!"

Sekejap, tanpa suara seolah menggunakan sihir, Changmin muncul di depan Yunho,

"Ya Tuan."

"Kau campurkan apa di minuman Jaejoong?"

Changmin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, "Saya mencampurkan obat milik saya, Tuan tahu itu obat apa."

Wajah Yunho mengeras, "Ya. Aku tahu itu obat apa. Dan aku menolak memperalat wanita dalam pengaruh obat. Kau melakukan sendiri tanpa meminta izinku, kau tahu kalau aku marah aku bisa menghukummu."

Changmin tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Yunho, "Anda memerintahkan saya untuk membuat yeoja itu menyerah. Dia sangat membenci anda, dan pasti akan berontak mati-matian, obat itulah satu-satunya cara membuat dia menyerah," Changmin menatap mata Yunho, "anda bisa meninggalkan kamar ini kalau anda tidak ingin memanfaatkannya."

"Dia kesakitan, kau tahu itu." geram Yunho marah, Changmin mengangkat bahunya,

"Anda bisa meredakan sakitnya. Dan besok, setelah anda memilikinya, mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih penurut."

"Berapa banyak obat yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Dosis biasa tuan, tetapi efeknya berbeda-beda tergantung orangnya."

"Jadi ini bisa berlangsung selama ber jam-jam atau sepanjang malam?"

"Selama anda ingin bersenang-senang, Tuan."

Yunho terdiam. Kata-kata Changmin terasa begitu menggoda.

**Kitahara Saki**

Yunho kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, didorong perasaan yang kuat untuk melihat Jaejoong kembali.

Jaejoong masih menggeliat dan mengerang-erang di atas ranjang, ketika Yunho duduk di ranjang, Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata berkabut, seolah tidak mengenalinya.

"Aku sakit….tubuhku… panas…"

Yunho tersenyum dengan kelembutan yang aneh, Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya, bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Jaejoong dari kesakitannya. Dan Jaejoong membutuhkan Yunho untuk itu.

Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyapu lembut bibir Jaejoong, mendapati mata Jaejoong membelalak kaget. Yunho tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Sungguh luar biasa, perpaduan antara kepolosan dan gairah yang kuat sungguh-sungguh menggodanya.  
"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Bisik Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, atau setidaknya mencoba menatap dengan matanya yang sulit fokus,  
"Aku… apa yang terjadi pada diriku?"

Yunho mengulurkan jemarinya, dan menyapukannya di pipi Jaejoong, membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. "Anak buahku mengambil keputusan sendiri dan mencampurkan obat di minumanmu…"

"Obat…? Apakah aku diracuni?"

"Itu bukan racun Jae, obat itu akan merangsangmu sampai hasratmu tak terkendali, dan kau akan kesakitan jika dirimu tidak dipuaskan."

Jaejoong butuh waktu sesaat untuk mencerna, sampai kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Yunho, sedikit kesadarannya meneriakkan peringatan akan bahaya. Dan tubuhnya langsung beringsut, susah payah mencoba menjauhi Yunho.

Tetapi Yunho merengkuh Jaejoong lagi dan berbisik lembut di telinga Jaejoong,  
"Aku bisa membantumu menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu," sambil berbicara, tangannya yang bebas turun ke dada Jaejoong, erangan Jaejoong ketika merasakan jemari Yunho terdengar begitu menderita, "terlalu sensitif, sayang? Kau membutuhkan pelampiasan dengan segera bukan?" Tangan Yunho bergerak ke pusat gairah Jaejoong.

"Ani!" Jaejoong mencoba berteriak dan mencengkeram lengan Yunho, "Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Ini satu-satunya cara, sayang," suara Yunho terdengar sedikit parau, "biarkan aku membantumu."

Jaejoong mengerang ketika denyutan itu meningkat seiring dengan sentuhan Yunho. Otaknya memberontak atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu dengan jari-jarinya, tapi tubuhnya tak kuasa menolaknya. Jaejoong membutuhkan jemari Yunho itu…. _Ia membutuhkan_….

"Aku akan menolongmu Jae, tapi kau juga harus membantuku, aku juga butuh pelepasan, Lihat aku Jae."

Yunho membuka jubah satin hitamnya, dan tubuhnya telanjang di balik jubah itu. Dan napas Jaejoong tercekat ketika melihat bukti gairah Yunho begitu keras. "Gunakan aku Jaejoong, biarkan aku ada di dalam dirimu."

Itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang mendekati permohonan yang pernah Yunho gunakan pada yeoja, dan hanya dia lakukan kepada Jaejoong. Yunho melakukannya karena dia sangat bergairah kepada Jaejoong, dia amat sangat bergairah, dan Jaejoong tidak dalam kondisi untuk menolak gairahnya.

Tubuh Yunho sudah menindih Jaejoong, dan yeoja itu menggodanya dengan pinggulnya yang menggeliat dan mengundang. Yunho menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, menjaga agar dadanya yang keras tidak menindih tubuh Jaejoong, Yunho menunduk dan mencicipi bibir Jaejoong yang begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan, bibir itu begitu manis dan menggoda,

"Tenang sayang, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Yunho menahan pinggul Jaejoong dengan tangannya, karena pinggul itu bergerak-gerak mendesaknya dengan mengundang, Jaejoong sudah sepenuhnya ada di bawah pengaruh obat itu, "tapi aku berjanji, setelah rasa sakit itu, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan."

Detik itu juga Yunho mendesakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Hati-Hati. Yunho menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya yang begitu kuat, mencoba meredakan dorongan untuk menerjang dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam ke dasar balutan sutera panas milik Jaejoong.

"_Hati-hati, yeoja ini masih perawan_." Yunho mencoba mengingatkan dirinya lagi. Penghalang itu ada, seolah mencoba menahan Yunho memasukinya, dan Yunho mendesak maju, mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya.

_Jaejoong adalah miliknya!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	3. episode 3

Yang nanya arti judulnya, maaf Saki lupa, hehe... dulu pas waktu nyari di google translate muncul in, tapi pas Saki cari lagi kok gak ada hehe.. ini bahasa korea yang pasti. yang nanya blog Saki, kitaharasaki.[blogspot].com, saki bakal usahain tetep update disini kok, meski mungkin seminggu dua atau tiga kali post, udah cepet kan itu...

Saki mau bagi quotes yang Saki dapet dari School 2013

"There are words you can say and words you shouldn't say."  
_Lee Yi Kyung_

akhir kata,_ gomapta _kepada teman-teman yang sudah meninggalkan review.. sungguh itu berarti banget buat Saki.

* * *

"_Hati-hati, yeoja ini masih perawan_." Yunho mencoba mengingatkan dirinya lagi. Penghalang itu ada, seolah mencoba menahan Yunho memasukinya, dan Yunho mendesak maju, mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya.

_Jaejoong adalah miliknya!_

**.**

**.**

"_Sakit!_"

Jaejoong menjerit, berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho. Tubuhnya berteriak antara kesakitan dan keinginan untuk dipenuhi gairahnya, sebutir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, sisa-sisa dari kesadarannya yang tertinggal. Yunho mendesakkan dirinya sedalam mungkin, akhirnya berhasil menembus penghalang itu, mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan Jaejoong.

**salang-ui ba**

©Kitahara Saki

**Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

©their self

**Sleep with the Devil**

©Shanty Agatha

Ketika akhirnya jeritan Jaejoong mereda. Yunho mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengecup lembut bibir Jaejoong yang terbuka dan terengah-engah,

"Setelah ini…. Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana memuaskanku," ucapan itu menggema di dalam ruangan, bagaikan janji dari sang kegelapan.

Dan Jaejoong, sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang menggelenyar ketika rasa sakit itu akhirnya menghilang, berganti dengan kenikmatan panas yang membagikan gelenyar menyiksa ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Yunho merasakan gerakan pinggul Jaejoong, merasakan denyutannya yang menggenggam panas tubuhnya, yang tertanam jauh di dalam tubuh Jaejoong, mendesak dengan berani, menarik Yunho lebih dan lebih dekat lagi.

Yunho menggertakkan gigi, menahan diri, membiarkan Jaejoong menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan sesuka hati.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama ketika akhirnya yeoja itu mencapai pemenuhan kepuasannya,

"Oh…oh…Yun…" Jaejoong memejamkan mata ketika kenikmatan itu meledak dan membanjiri tubuhnya dengan rasa panas yang tak tertahankan,

Dan walaupun Yunho bisa memperpanjang kenikmatannya sendiri. Pemandangan akan orgasme Jaejoong dan denyutan Jaejoong yang meremas dirinya, jauh di dalam sana, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, detik itu pula, Yunho meledakkan gairahnya bergabung dengan Jaejoong dalam gairah yang melemahkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah apa yang membuat Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, rasa sakit yang aneh di badannya, ataukah cahaya terang yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana. Jaejoong membuka matanya. Sekilas pandangannya terasa kabur, dan dia mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya.  
Kamar itu, dengan nuansa putih yang feminim….

Kilasan-kilasan ingatan berkelebat di benaknya, dia masih di sekap di sini, di dalam kamar di rumah Yunho yang jahat.

Dengan panik Jaejoong terduduk dari ranjangnya, dan selimutnya melorot hampir jatuh menutupi dadanya, melorot? Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyadari kalau dia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, apa yang…..

"Selamat pagi Jae."

Suara maskulin itu terdengar dekat sekali dan Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kaget,  
Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat jantungnya bergejolak, Yunho ada di sana, di ranjangnya, mereka ada dalam selimut yang sama, dan menilik kepada selimut Yunho yang hampir saja melorot di pinggulnya,

"_mereka sama-sama telanjang!"_

Jaejoong masih terperangah menatap pemandangan di depannya. Yunho berbaring dengan angkuhnya, jelas-jelas telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berhasrat memiliki.

Dengan panik Jaejoong menarik selimutnya hampir untuk menutupi seluruh dadanya, tetapi gerakannya itu malahan membuat selimut Yunho melorot dan hampir memperlihatkan kejantanannya, dengan malu Jaejoong memalingkan kepalanya dan disambut dengan senyuman jahat Yunho.

Keberanian dan kemarahan Jaejoong langsung muncul ketika menyadari rasa pedih di antara ke dua pahanya.

"_Namja ini memperkosanya!_"

Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, Jaejoong tidak ingat sama sekali, tapi yang pasti, dia sudah dinodai oleh iblis berhati kejam ini.

"Kau sungguh iblis yang tidak bermoral, mengambil keuntungan dari yeoja yang sangat membencimu!" desis Jaejoong menahan marah, masih tidak mau menatap Yunho.  
Yunho terkekeh mendengar suara geram Jaejoong,

"Membenciku?" dengan santai namja itu berdiri, tak malu dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang berotot, "Lihat aku Jaejoong, kau meninggalkan tanda-tanda di tubuhku, kau sangat bergairah semalam, seperti kucing betina yang mencakar di sana sini untuk dipuaskan…. Dan atas gairahmu semalam, aku tidak yakin kalau kau membenciku."

Jaejoong melirik sekilas ke tubuh telanjang Yunho yang berdiri di samping ranjang, mukanya merah padam karena malu. Bekas-bekas itu ada, tanda-tanda merah di dada, di pinggul Yunho, di dekat kejantanannya….

"_Apakah dia yang melakukannya?"_

"Ya. Kau yang melakukannya." Ada senyum di suara Yunho, "Dengan sangat bergairah dan lapar, aku Cuma berbaring di sana dan kau menyantapku bulat-bulat, sepanjang malam."

Kelebatan ingatan akan percintaan yang panas muncul di ingatan Jaejoong, samar-samar dan tidak jelas, tapi dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya, kenapa dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya?

Jaejoong teringat minuman yang di berikan Changmin semalam, dan rasa muaknya memuncak ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang di campurkan di situ, dengan mata menyala-nyala, dikuasai oleh kemarahan yang campur aduk menjadi satu, Jaejoong menantang tatapan Yunho, mencoba tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangan Yunho.

"Aku selalu mendengar kau jahat dan licik, tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka kau serendah itu, menggunakan obat untuk memaksa yeoja yang jijik kepadamu supaya mau melayanimu!"  
Sepertinya kata-kata Jaejoong mengena di hati Yunho karena rahang namja itu tampak mengeras, marah.

Dengan kasar, Yunho menyambar jubah satin hitamnya dan mengenakannya, lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, naik ke atas ranjang dan mencengkeram rahang Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangannya.

Cengkeraman itu terasa keras dan menyakitkan sehingga Jaejoong mengernyit, tetapi Jaejoong menahan diri untuk tidak mengaduh, dia tidak mau memberikan kepuasan kepada namja itu.  
"Apapun yang kau katakan, satu hal yang pasti, _kau sudah menjadi milikku_. Dan seperti yang kubilang, segala sesuatu yang menjadi milik Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah bisa lepas, kecuali aku melepaskanmu.. atau aku membunuhmu!"

Dengan kasar Yunho melepaskan cengkeramannya di rahang Jaejoong, membuat tubuh Jaejoong terdorong lagi ke ranjang, lalu dengan langkah tegas, Yunho melangkah keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong masih termangu di ranjang, lalu kilasan rasa sakit di antara pahanya menyadarkannya.  
Noda darah itu tampak mencolok di sprei putih itu, tampak menertawakannya.  
Sungguh ironis, keperawanannya terenggut oleh bajingan berhati iblis yang ingin dibunuhnya. Tubuh Jaejoong gemetar, dipenuhi oleh rasa campur aduk yang menyesakkan ketika dia mencoba berdiri.

Noda merah di ranjang itu sangat mengganggunya,hingga dengan kasar Jaejoong merenggut sprei itu dan membantingnya ke lantai, Napas Jaejoong terengah-engah dan entah kenapa kemudian tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai, menangis penuh emosi.

Ingatannya melayang kepada ayah dan ibunya, kepada dendamnya yang belum terbalaskan dan kepada nasibnya yang membuatnya terperangkap di sini, dalam cengkeraman musuh besarnya.  
Kini dia terpuruk di sini, dalam cengkeraman Yunho, dan yang sangat menyakitkan dia tidak berdaya menghadapi namja itu.

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya tiba-tiba. Tidak! Dia sudah cukup menangis, dia harus melawan, dengan segala cara!

Dengan pelan Jaejoong melangkah ke kamar mandi, dia harus mandi dan menghapus semua jejak dan noda yang ditinggalkan Yunho di tubuhnya.

Yunho boleh saja menodainya, tetapi bukan berarti namja itu memilikinya. Jaejoong wanita bebas, wanita bebas yang bertekad untuk menghancurkan Yunho. Tunggu saja, dia hanya belum punya kesempatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong hanya duduk di kursi putih itu putus asa sebab setelah sekian lama berkeliling ruangan, memeriksa setiap sudut di kamar mandi dan jendela, tetap benar-benar tidak ada celah yang bisa digunakan sebagai jalannya untuk melarikan diri.  
Putus asa, Jaejoong duduk sambil memeluk lututnya,

"_Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari rumah ini?"_

Sedangkan keluar dari kamar ini saja dia tidak mampu. Matanya melirik ke pintu kamar. Pintu yang terkunci itu satu-satunya jalan.

Tetapi yang bisa keluar masuk dari pintu itu hanya Yunho, dan juga seorang namja bertampang dingin bernama Changmin, yang selalu ada di sebelah Yunho setiap ada kesempatan. Namja bertampang dingin itu sepertinya ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan makanannya.

Pikiran Jaejoong berputar… memang rasanya tidak mungkin, jika tidak dicoba dia tidak akan tahu…

Seperti sudah diatur, pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan Jaejoong langsung terduduk tegak waspada, menanti siapapun yang akan masuk.

Changmin muncul di sana membawa nampan makanan, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Dan Jaejoong langsung sengaja memasang wajah kesakitan,

"Aku minta tolong…." rintihnya sesakit mungkin.

Changmin mengernyit dan mendekat, "Ada apa nona?'

"Aku… aku mau muntah… tolong aku," Jaejoong meremas perutnya, berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin.

Dan sepertinya Changmin tidak curiga, namja itu mendekat, dan menatap Jaejoong, "Kau mau di bantu ke kamar mandi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah,

Dengan tangan kuatnya, Changmin membantu Jaejoong berdiri dan memapah tubuh Jaejoong yang lunglai ke kamar mandi,

Ketika Changmin membuka pintu kamar mandi, Jaejoong berakting seolah-olah muntahnya akan keluar, hingga Changmin langsung bergegas membawanya ke kamar Mandi,

Di wastafel Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah akan muntah hebat, "Handuk… tolong…." gumam Jaejoong lemah, melirik ke arah lemari handuk yang ada di ujung ruangan kamar mandi,

Masih tanpa curiga, Changmin melangkah ke arah lemari handuk. Saat itulah dengan secepat kilat Jaejoong melompat dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar kamar mandi.

Changmin menyadari kalau dia ditipu ketika melihat kelebatan langkah cepat Jaejoong, dia berusaha mengejar tapi terlambat, Jaejoong yang melompat gesit sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya dari luar, lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Dengan napas terengah karena pacuan adrenalin Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar mandi, memejamkan mata, tak peduli akan gedoran-gedoran marah Changmin dari dalam,

"Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri," ancam Changmin, berteriak dari dalam, "Tuan Yunho pasti akan menemukanmu, dan aku bersumpah, kalau kau sampai membuat Tuan Yunho marah, kau akan menyesalinya."

Teriakan-teriakan Changmin makin keras dibarengi dengan gedoran-gedorannya di pintu, kata-kata Changmin sempat membuat hati Jaejoong kecut, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya, Yunho memang namja kejam, tetapi Jaejoong tidak boleh takut. Dia harus berani menantang Yunho, menunjukkan pada namja itu kalau dia bukanlah yeoja yang bisa ditundukkan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Jaejoong membuka pintu putih yang tak terkunci itu, matanya mengintip sedikit keluar, khawatir kalau-kalau ada penjaga yang menjaga di pintu. Tetapi rupanya Yunho beranggapan Jaejoong terlalu lemah sehingga tidak perlu menempatkan penjaga di pintu, Lorong itu kosong. Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong melangkah keluar. Suara gedoran-gedoran pintu kamar mandi dan teriakan Changmin masih terdengar ketika Jaejoong keluar, tetapi ketika Jaejoong menutup pintu putih besar itu, suara itu lenyap dan menjadi senyap. Rupanya ruangan putih tempatnya dikurung itu kedap suara.

Jaejoong melangkah lagi melewati lorong itu. Tidak ada pintu lain di lorong itu, arahnya langsung ke arah tangga spiral yang besar menuju ke pintu depan. Dengan hati-hati, Jaejoong mengintip dari ujung tangga ke arah bawah. Kosong. Kemanakah para penjaga yang dia lihat kemarin?

Pelan dan waspada, Jaejoong melangkah menuruni tangga. Dia sudah berhasil menyeberangi ruangan dan memegang handle pintu besar itu, ketika suara dingin yang mulai dikenalnya terdengar tepat di belakangnya,

"Kau pikir kau akan kemana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlonjak kaget, Jaejoong membalikkan badan dan hampir menabrak dada bidang Yunho.  
Namja itu berdiri dekat sekali di belakangnya, dan menekannya ke pintu, tatapannya menyala penuh kemarahan, seperti iblis yang siap membakar musuh-musuhnya.

"Berani sekali kau mempermalukan Changmin seperti itu, dan berani sekali kau mencoba melarikan diri dari rumahku." Tangan besar Yunho mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong dengan kasar lalu menyeret Jaejoong yang tidak bersedia.

Jaejoong meronta-ronta, mencoba bertahan, tetapi Yunho tidak peduli, tetap menyeret Jaejoong dengan kekuatan besarnya, hingga Jaejoong mau tidak mau harus terseret-seret mengikuti daripada tangannya putus,

Yunho menyeret Jaejoong menaiki tangga dan kembali menuju kamar putih tempat Jaejoong tadi dikurung, Di sana beberapa pengawal Yunho berkumpul, dan Changmin berdiri di sana, rupanya dia berhasil menghubungi Yunho dan di bebaskan dari kamar mandi.

Jaejoong mengernyit dalam hati, seharusnya tadi dia lebih cepat, atau mungkin dia pukul kepala Changmin dengan sesuatu sehingga namja itu pingsan dan tidak bisa menghubungi teman-temannya dengan segera. Yunho melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu mendorong Jaejoong ke depan dengan kasar,

"Kau lihat Min? Yeoja kecil seperti ini, dan kau, pengawalku yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya bisa-bisanya dibodohi seperti ini_._"

Changmin hanya terdiam, menatap Yunho dengan muka datar sepenuhnya mengabaikan keberadaan Jaejoong, hingga Jaejoong mengernyit, apakah namja ini memang tidak punya ekspresi?

"Dan kau Jae," Yunho melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya, "Ini adalah peringatan untukmu, kalau kau membodohi salah satu pegawaiku lagi untuk melarikan diri, kau akan membuang satu nyawa, karena aku akan langsung membunuh pegawaiku."

Tanpa dinyana, Yunho menghantam Changmin dengan satu pukulan telak hingga kepala Changmin mundur ke belakang, darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Jaejoong terkesiap mundur dan makin terkesiap ketika Yunho menghajar Changmin, lagi dan lagi tanpa perlawanan hingga namja itu jatuh berlutut dengan memar dan bibir berdarah yang mengotori kemejanya.

Yunho mundur satu langkah ketika Changmin terjatuh, dia menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong,  
"Kalu lihat itu Jae? Setiap kau mencoba melarikan diri, aku bersumpah akan ada nyawa yang berkorban untukmu, mereka semua yang lengah hingga memberi kesempatan padamu untuk lari, akan kubunuh!"

Dengan kejam Yunho mengarahkan pukulannya sekali lagi ke arah Changmin.  
Jaejoong berteriak, spontan mencengkram lengan Yunho yang terayun, mencegah Yunho menghabisi Changmin,

"Jangan….! Jangan! aku yang salah, aku yang salah! Jangan bunuh dia! Aku yang salah! " teriaknya panik.

Yunho terdiam dan mematung, ketika akhirnya dia menatap Jaejoong, matanya sedingin es. Namja itu tampak amat sangat marah kepada Jaejoong.

"Jadi kau mengaku salah," Yunho mundur lagi dan Jaejoong merasa lega luar biasa karena namja itu tidak jadi melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Changmin yang sudah berlutut tak berdaya di lantai.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini." teriak Jaejoong marah, frustrasi karena Yunho menggunakan ancaman licik untuk mencegahnya melarikan diri.

"Kau milikku, dan tidak ada milikku yang bisa keluar dari sini tanpa seizinku."

"Atas dasar apa?" Jaejoong berteriak marah, "Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa, apalagi namja jahat sepertimu, aku cuma mau keluar dari ini, aku muak terhadapmu, muak atas semua yang ada di sini….Aku cuma mau keluarr!

"Kau mau keluar hah?" Yunho mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong lagi, di tempat yang sama hingga Jaejoong merasa lengannya memar, "Ayo kita keluar!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada yang berani menolong ketika Jaejoong berteriak-teriak dalam seretan Yunho.  
Sepertinya kemarahan Yunho adalah hal biasa di rumah ini dan tidak ada satupun yang berani melawan laki-laki itu.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke ujung lorong, ke jendela kaca lantai dua yang mengarah langsung ke balkon. Dengan kasar Yunho mendorong Jaejoong keluar lalu mendesaknya ke ujung balkon, hingga kepala Jaejoong mengarah ke bawah dan menatap ngeri ke kolam renang yang sangat luas di bawahnya.

Kolam itu tampak sangat bening dan dalam. Jaejoong bergidik. Dia tidak bisa berenang, _"__apakah Yunho akan mendorongnya ke bawah?"_

Yunho benar-benar mendesak tubuh Jaejoong sampai ke ujung balkon, membuat kepalanya terbungkuk ke bawah, sementara tangannya di kekang oleh Yunho di belakangnya,

"Kau lihat itu? Salah sedikit aku melemparmu ke bawah kepalamu bisa pecah terkena ubin pinggiran kolam," napas Yunho sedikit terengah oleh kemarahan, "Kau yeoja tak tahu diuntung, harusnya kau bersyukur atas kebaikan hatiku padamu dan keluargamu, hingga kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang…. Tahukah kau kalau aku bisa dengan mudah mencabut nyawamu kapanpun aku mau."

"Tuhan yang berhak mencabut nyawaku, bukan ibilis seperti kau." Jaejoong berteriak berusaha menantang meski jantungnya makin berpacu kencang diliputi ketakutan luar biasa.

"Yeoja tidak tahu terimakasih," Yunho mendorong Jaejoong lagi sampai ke ujung, "Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Jaejoong memalingkan kepalanya sehingga tatapan matanya yang penuh kebencian bertemu dengan mata dingin Yunho, "Gomapta karena sudah membebaskanku tuan Jung."

Lalu tubuh Jaejoong terlempar, melayang di udara kemudian meluncur ke bawah, ke kolam renang dalam itu.**.**

"_Setidaknya kalau aku mati aku sudah mencoba membalaskan dendam kita, ayah…."_

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Jaejoong terbanting menembus permukaan kolam lalu tenggelam, Jaejoong tidak berusaha menyelamatkan diri, membiarkan tubuhnya makin tenggelam dalam kolam itu. Matanya menggelap dan memejam, dan entah berapa banyak air kolam yang tertelan olehnya, napasnya terasa sesak dan paru-parunya terasa mau pecah.

"_Oh Tuhan… aku akan mati…."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	4. episode 4

Saki mau nyapa cingudeul dulu boleh?

1. Saki mau nanya, Saranghaebwa memang artinya apa VanHunhan? Kalau memang artinya sama kayak yang Saki maksud nanti mungkin Saki ganti. soalnya tadi pas nanya om google, yang muncul liriknya dan disana arti liriknya gak sesuai sama maksud Saki.

2. Lah ya kalo Jae mati mah fanficnya selesai chingu... gak kok Jae kan hebat kayak Superman,.. jatoh nyebur ke kolam dari lantai dua mah dia tetep ja selamet.. kan ada Yun... hehe

3. Jangan panggil **thor **ne? cukup Saki aja... mau panggil kitahara juga gak papa

4. alamat Saki pindah, dari [kitahar**A**saki. blogspot .com] ke [kitaharAAsaki. blogspot .com] itu jawaan buat temen2 yang nanya

5. Tolong ya yang baca FF Saki, ocehannya Saki dibaca, dari jaman chapter 2 kan Saki udah bilang kalau ini **REMAKE **dari karya punya kak **Santhy Agatha**. jangan sampai ada kata2 _"Cuma kebetulan atau..?" _dan yang lainnya lagi. Maaf Saki orangnya rada sensitifan dan kata2 macem itu tu Saki nganggepnya sama kayak kamu bilang _"Lu Plagiat ya Sak?", _

lagi ya bingung deh bukannya FFn gak bisa di copas ya? kalo Saki tadi nyoba sih gak bisa, ada yang tau kalau FFn bisa di copas? Maaf lagi2 Saki meledak.

6. gomapta untuk yang sudah review... kalian baik banget...

oke, sekian dari Saki. Kitahara Saki, anyooooong...

* * *

"Yeoja tidak tahu terimakasih," Yunho mendorong Jaejoong lagi sampai ke ujung, "Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Jaejoong memalingkan kepalanya sehingga tatapan matanya yang penuh kebencian bertemu dengan mata dingin Yunho, "Gomapta karena sudah membebaskanku tuan Jung."

Lalu tubuh Jaejoong terlempar, melayang di udara kemudian meluncur ke bawah, ke kolam renang dalam itu.**.**

"_Setidaknya kalau aku mati aku sudah mencoba membalaskan dendam kita, ayah…."_

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Jaejoong terbanting menembus permukaan kolam lalu tenggelam, Jaejoong tidak berusaha menyelamatkan diri, membiarkan tubuhnya makin tenggelam dalam kolam itu. Matanya menggelap dan memejam, dan entah berapa banyak air kolam yang tertelan olehnya, napasnya terasa sesak dan paru-parunya terasa mau pecah.

"_Oh Tuhan… aku akan mati…."_

**salang-ui ba**

©Kitahara Saki

**Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

©their self

**Sleep with the Devil**

©Shanty Agatha

Ketika Jaejoong sudah sampai di titik akan kehilangan kesadarannya, terdengar ceburan lain yang tak kalah kerasnya di kolam.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah lengan yang kuat merengkuhnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu membawanya ke permukaan.

Tubuh lemas Jaejoong di baringkan di lantai di pinggiran kolam, lalu dia merasakan perutnya di tekan dengan ahli hingga aliran air yang tertelan keluar. Jaejoong memuntahkan banyak air dan terbatuk-batuk kesakitan. Paru-parunya masih terasa begitu sakit dan nyeri

"_Siapakah penolongnya? Apakah dia memang belum diizinkan mati?"_

Tangan kuat itu terus menekan hingga seluruh cairan terpompa keluar dari perut Jaejoong.  
Mata Jaejoong mulai buram, kesadarannya semakin hilang, ketika suara itu terdengar tenang di atasnya,

"Panggil dokter."

"_Itu suara Yunho. Apakah Yunho yang menyelamatkannya? __Lagipula… kenapa namja itu menyelamatkannya?__"_

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Yunho dingin.

"Dokter sedang menanganinya, paru-parunya kemasukan cairan...Anda sendiri Tuan Yunho, anda tidak apa-apa? Terjun dari lantai dua seperti itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan yeoja itu..."

Yunho melirik pada Changmin dengan tatapan tajam, lalu meraih handuk untuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah, "Tadinya aku berniat membunuhnya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa anda menyelamatkannya?"

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Changmin dengan mata menyala-nyala, "Karena aku memutuskan, belum saatnya dia mati," mata cokelat Yunho bagaikan berbinar di kegelapan, "dan kau...Kenapa kau sengaja membiarkannya lolos?"

Changmin menatap Yunho, tampak ada keterkejutan di matanya meskipun sekejap kemudian dia langsung memasang wajah datar, "Saya tidak sengaja membiarkannya lolos."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" suara Yunho menajam, setajam tatapannya, "Kau adalah pengawalku paling berpengalaman, tak mungkin kau bisa diperdaya gadis itu, kecuali kau memang membiarkan dirimu diperdaya."

Changmin menelan ludahnya, "Saya ingin membebaskannya, saya takut dia akan membawa masalah untuk kita."

Yunho melempar handuknya dengan marah ke sofa, "Dalam dua hari ini kau sudah dua kali mengambil keputusan sendiri dan menentangku, dengarkan ini baik-baik Shim," suara Yunho dalam dan mengancam, "sekali lagi kau membuat kebodohan yang merepotkanku, bukan hanya pukulan yang kau dapat, aku akan menghabisimu secepat yang aku bisa!"

Suara ancaman itu masih menggema di kegelapan, bagaikan janji Iblis yang memanggil -manggil meminta nyawa.

**Kitahara Saki**

Ketika Jaejoong terbangun, yang dirasakannya pertama kali adalah rasa sesak di dadanya, dia menggeliat panik, mencoba menarik napas sekuat-kuatnya, dalam usahanya mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tenang, kau masih hidup, kau bisa bernafas secara normal." Suara Yunho membawa Jaejoong kembali pada kesadarannya.

Dengan waspada dia menoleh dan mendapati Yunho sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya, Jaejoong beringsut sejauh mungkin dari Yunho dan tingkahnya itu memunculkan secercah cahaya geli di mata Yunho, "Apakah kau takut padaku setelah kejadian tadi?" nada gelipun tersamar dalam suara Yunho.

"_Kurang ajar_." Batin Jaejoong dalam hati. Dia berjuang meregang nyawa, dan lelaki ini malah duduk disini menertawainya.

"_Tetapi, apakah benar Yunho yang terjun ke kolam waktu itu dan menyelamatkannya? Kenapa? Bukankah jelas-jelas dalam kemarahannya Yunho sudah memutuskan untuk membunuhnya? Kenapa lelaki itu berubah pikiran?"_

"Ya aku memang menyelamatkanmu," Yunho bergumam seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Jaejoong, "tetapi itu bukan demi dirimu, itu demi kepuasanku."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho geram, "Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan tenang lelaki itu melepas dasinya, gerakannya pelan tetapi mengancam hingga tanpa sadar Jaejoong bergidik dan beringsut menjauh. "Aku tidak suka bercinta dengan mayat," Senyum di bibir Yunho tampak kejam, "kau lebih nikmat kalau hidup dan bernafas."

Ketika Jaejoong menyadari maksud Yunho, sudah terlambat, lelaki itu mencengkeram kedua lengannya dengan satu tangan. Kekuatan Jaejoong tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan tubuh Yunho yang besar dan kuat di atasnya, dengan mudahnya lelaki itu mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan ikatan mati yang sangat rapi, lalu menalikannya di kepala ranjang,

"Kau...Kau mau apa?" Jaejoong mulai panik ketika Yunho yang setengah duduk di atasnya membuka kancing kemejanya.

Senyum Yunho tampak penuh kepuasan melihat kondisi Jaejoong yang tidak berdaya, Lelaki itu membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya sehingga dada dan perutnya yang berotot terlihat. Sejenak Jaejoong terpana melihat kulit berwarna perungggu yang berkilauan bagai satin itu, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia ada dalam kondisi genting, dengan panik Jaejoong mulai meronta dan menendang, sedapat mungkin bergerak untuk melepaskan diri.

Tapi percuma, ikatan Yunho ke tangannya sangat kuat, dan dalam kondisi terikat seperti itu, Jaejoong benar-benar tak berdaya. "Semalam kau bercinta denganku, panas dan memabukkan...Tapi kau mungkin tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas dan aku tak suka itu..." suara Yunho merendah, penuh gairah, "Malam ini, akan kubuat kau mengingat setiap detiknya."

**Kitahara Saki**

Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, Jaejoong melihat ketika Yunho melepas kemejanya dan setengah menindihnya. Mulutnya sangat dekat dengan bibir Jaejoong, hingga napas mereka beradu, Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, mencium sisi leher Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong berjingkat dan berusaha meronta lagi,

"Sshhh...Kau akan menyakiti lenganmu kalau kau meronta-ronta terus seperti itu."

Bibir Yunho merayap dan mendarat di bibir Jaejoong. Lelaki itu mengecup sedikit ujung bibir Jaejoong, lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk, membuka bibir Jaejoong yang lembut, mencecapnya dan merasakan seluruh tekstur bibir Jaejoong yang hangat dan panas, lidahnya mengait lidah Jaejoong dan memainkannya dengan intensitas yang sangat ahli.  
Ketika Yunho melepaskan bibirnya, napas Jaejoong terengah-engah, ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang paling intens yang pernah di rasakannya.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?" Yunho berbisik lembut dengan nafasnya yang panas di telinga Jaejoong, "Aku sangat menyukai bibirmu, dan sensasi kelembutannya di bibirku..."

Tangan Yunho merayap ke bawah, meraba kulit leher Jaejoong, "Seluruh tubuhmu hangat sayang, seakan menggodaku..." Jemari Yunho menyingkap rok Jaejoong dan menelusup ke dalam sana, menggoda pusat gairahnya, "Di sini...yang paling panas."

Jaejoong menggelinjang, mencoba meronta, tetapi tubuh kuat Yunho yang setengah menindihnya membuat gerakannya terbatas, apalagi tangannya yang terikat di atas, membuat lengannya terasa kram dan pergelangan tangannya ngilu ketika dia menggerak-gerakkannya.

Yunho melirik ke pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang terikat, dan menyadari bahwa ikatan itu menyakiti Jaejoong. "Jangan bergerak-gerak Jae, atau kau akan mengalami memar-memar ketika ini selesai."

Setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Jaejoong, dia putus asa dalam usahanya untuk melepaskan diri. "Jangan lakukan ini, kumohon..."

Mata Yunho sedikit melembut ketika mendengar permohonan Jaejoong, tetapi kemudian senyumannya tampak mengeras, "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar dimanakah tempat kau seharusnya berada Jae." Yunho membuka kancing kemeja Jaejoong satu persatu, membiarkan payudara Jaejoong terbuka bebas untuknya,

"Ini milikku," Yunho menyentuh payudara Jaejoong dan menggodanya, menikmati ketika mendengar erangan tersiksa Jaejoong, "seluruh tubuhmu milikku."

Yunho mengecup ujung payudara Jaejoong, mencecapnya dengan lidahnya, lalu bibirnya berpindah menelusuri bagian samping payudara Jaejoong, menikmatinya dengan bibirnya sehingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah dan panas di sana.

Jaejoong melengkungkan punggungnya atas sensasi yang menyiksanya tanpa ampun. Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, merasakan lelaki iblis itu mencumbunya, dan menyiksanya dengan godaan-godaannya yang sangat ahli, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya, seperti gelenyar panas yang bergulung-gulung, terasa seperti arus listrik yang mengalir dari jemarinya, dan menjadi semakin panas ketika menyatu di pusat dirinya.

Dan jemari Yunho menyentuh kesana, dengan begitu ahli, memainkan Jaejoong sesuka hatinya. Tubuh Jaejoong meronta tak tahan akan alunan sensasi permainan jemari Yunho, tapi lengan Yunho yang kuat menahan tubuhnya. Kemudian bibir Yunho mengikuti jemarinya. Jaejoong terkesiap merasakan hembusan napas panas di pusat dirinya, seketika dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan tertahan oleh ikatan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan!" teriaknya panik, mencoba merapatkan kaki, mencegah bibir Yunho menyentuhnya.

Tetapi lengan Yunho yang kuat menahannya, dan kemudian, Jaejoong melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang keras merasakan sensasi itu. Sensasi sentuhan bibir dan lidah Yunho di pusat dirinya, dengan hembusan nafasnya yang panas. Panas bertemu panas dan dia terbakar, pandangannya menggelap karena sensasi kenikmatan yang tak tertanggungkan.

"Sshhhh...Semua bagian tubuhmu milikku Jae, milikku." Yunho mencumbu pusat gairah Jaejoong menyatakan kepemilikannya.

Dan ketika Yunho selesai bermain-main, Jaejoong sudah terbaring, lemas dan tak berdaya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tubuh membara. Yunho menaikkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Jaejoong, dada bidangnya menggesek payudara Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong merasakan kejantanan Yunho yang begitu keras menyentuh pahanya dengan begitu menggoda seolah mengerti apa yang paling Jaejoong inginkan.

Yunho menempatkan dirinya dengan begitu tepat, seolah telah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuh Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong merasakan tubuh Yunho yang keras dan panas menyatu dengan tubuhnya, memberikan geleyar kenikmatan yang makin menghujam.

"Jae..." Yunho mengerang merasakan tubuh Jaejoong yang panas, halus dan membungkusnya dengan begitu erat, menggodanya untuk mencapai kepuasan secepat mungkin. Tapi tidak, malam ini untuk Jaejoong. Yunho ingin Jaejoong mengingat setiap detik percintaan mereka malam ini.

Ketika Yunho bergerak, Jaejoong mengerang. Semua ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditanggungnya, dia tak bisa menjangkau kesadarannya lagi, hampir frustasi karena pada akhirnya tubuhnya menyerah dalam pusaran gairah Yunho.

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup sudut bibir Jaejoong dengan posesif, menyatakan kepemilikannya, dan menghujamkan dirinya dalam-dalam. "Kau milikku Jae. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Sedetik kemudian, Yunho membawa Jaejoong melewati pusaran gelombang semakin dan semakin naik hingga guncangan orgasme menerjang mereka berdua. Menyatukan mereka dalam satu titik kenikmatan.

**Kitahara Saki**

Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dari Jaejoong yang terengah-engah, dengan pikiran masih berkabut karena orgasme. Dengan lembut jemarinya membuka ikatan tangan Jaejoong, ikatan itu menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Dan Yunho mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong,

"Kau milikku, ingat itu. Kalau kau mencoba melarikan diri lagi, aku akan menghukummu dengan hukuman yang lebih berat." Lalu Yunho bangkit, mengenakan jubah tidurnya dan menatap Jaejoong yang memalingkan muka darinya, tak mau menatapnya,

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya." Gumamnya dingin, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terbaring diam di ranjang.

Setetes air mata mengalir kembali di sudut mata Jaejoong, Yunho benar, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	5. episode 5

Anyong yoraebun, bener gini gak tulisannya?

Kenapa sih di tiap chapter pasti ada komen tuduhan plagiat? masih mending dituduh plagiat karyanya kak Santhy, setidaknya kak Santhy penulis aslinya, nah ini, dituduh plagiat karyanya author Wonkyu sama Kyumin. mesti berapa kali saki bilang Saki cuma suka **YUNJAE **dan Saki cuma baca** YUNJAE. **Gini deh sekarang bagi siapapun yang mau nuduh Saki PLAGIAT karya author OTP kalian, kalian konfirmasi ke author yang kamu maksud bilang ke dia tuduhan kamu itu. Saki berani kok, karena Saki gak plagiat karya mereka. baca karja mereka sebelumnya aja gak pernah gimana mau plagiat.

oh ya Saki juga udah liat karyanya dengan cast Yunjae di AFF tapi beneran deh jujur bahasa inggris Saki ancur jd males kalo baca di AFF.

yang nanya blog saki baca di chapt sebelumnya atau di profil Saki.

oke, Saki Kitahara, anyooongg...

* * *

Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dari Jaejoong yang terengah-engah, dengan pikiran masih berkabut karena orgasme. Dengan lembut jemarinya membuka ikatan tangan Jaejoong, ikatan itu menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

Dan Yunho mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, "Kau milikku, ingat itu. Kalau kau mencoba melarikan diri lagi, aku akan menghukummu dengan hukuman yang lebih berat."

Lalu Yunho bangkit, mengenakan jubah tidurnya dan menatap Jaejoong yang memalingkan muka darinya, tak mau menatapnya, "Kuharap kau tidak melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya." Gumamnya dingin, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terbaring diam di ranjang.

Setetes air mata mengalir kembali di sudut mata Jaejoong, Yunho benar, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya.

**salang-ui ba**

©Kitahara Saki

**Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

©their self

**Sleep with the Devil**

©Shanty Agatha

Sudah hampir dua minggu Jaejoong dikurung di dalam kamar putih ini, tidak boleh keluar sama sekali. Hari-hari Jaejoong dilalui dengan menatap ke luar dari jendela lantai dua ke pekarangan rumah Yunho. Jaejoong sudah merasa begitu muak dan frustrasi karena bosan. Setelah memaksakan kehendaknya malam itu, Yunho tidak pernah mengunjungi Jaejoong lagi.

Mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barunya. Jaejoong mencibir, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan seperti tercubit di dadanya. Tetapi kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa Yunho tidak melepaskannya?

Apakah karena namja itu tahu bahwa Jaejoong berniat membunuhnya, jadi dia menawan Jaejoong di sini karena menganggap Jaejoong ancaman yang berbahaya? Kalau begitu kenapa Yunho tidak membunuhnya sekalian?

Beberapa lama terpaku di jendela, Jaejoong menyadari bahwa ada kesibukan yang tidak biasa di luar sana. Beberapa mobil tampak lalu lalang keluar masuk rumah Yunho yang biasanya lengang. Sehari-hari pemandangan yang didapat Jaejoong hanyalah pemandangan pengawal-pengawal Yunho dan beberapa pelayan yang lewat di halaman depan rumah.  
Kali ini Jaejoong melihat ada mobil bunga dan mobil catering. Apakah Yunho akan mengadakan pesta? Kalau iya, mungkin saja kesempatan Jaejoong untuk melarikan diri bisa muncul kembali.

Sedang larut dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar putih membuka. Jaejoong bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Karena yang masuk ke kamar ini selalu hanya Changmin yang mengantarkan makanan, dan pelayan yang membersihkan ruangan dan membawakan pakaian ganti untuknya, tentu saja dibawah pengawasan Changmin.  
Jaejoong tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Changmin lagi setelah kejadian kemarin, dan sepertinya namja itu juga tidak berniat untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Lagipula rasa bersalah yang ditanggung Jaejoong terlalu besar. Karena dialah Changmin dihajar oleh Yunho, bekas-bekas hajaran itu masih ada dari memar-memar di wajah Changmin dan hidungnya yang patah.

Setiap melihat Changmin, Jaejoong disergap perasaan ngeri dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Yunho mengancam akan membunuh siapapun yang lengah dan membiarkan Jaejoong lolos. Apakah sepadan mengorbankan satu nyawa demi meloloskan diri?  
Jaejoong memang tidak kenal dengan Changmin, tetapi kalau mendapatkan kebebasan dengan mengorbankan nyawa orang lain, tetap saja terasa tidak benar baginya….

"Jae."

Itu suara Yunho. Jaejoong terlonjak saking kagetnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan Yunholah yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, namja itu tadi sepertinya terdiam, mengamati Jaejoong yang sedang melamun sambil memandang Jaejoong yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela. Otomatis Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya, reaksi impulsifnya ketika menyadari aura Yunho yang berkuasa memenuhi ruangan.

Yunho melirik tangan Jaejoong yang terkepal, dan senyum sinis muncul di bibirnya. Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan Jaejoong baru menyadari ada orang lain di belakang Yunho, seorang laki-laki berbadan kecil dan sedikit gemulai,  
"Ini Hyunjoong," gumam Yunho tenang, "Dia akan mempersiapkanmu untuk nanti malam." setelah berkata begitu, Yunho melangkah mundur, membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

"_Mempersiapkannya untuk apa?"_

**Kitahara Saki**

"Kau sebenarnya cantik sekali nona, hanya saja kau tidak pandai berdandan." Hyunjoong bergumam dengan suara gemulainya, memoles wajah Jaejoong yang masih memejamkan matanya di depan cermin.

Sementara Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya, diam karena di dandani oleh Hyunjoong…. Kalau Yunho menyuruhnya di dandani, maka dia pasti akan diperbolehkan untuk turun ke pesta yang di Adakan Yunho, hal itu berarti ada kesempatan baginya untuk melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, sudah selesai, coba buka matamu." gumam Hyunjoong ada nada puas dalam suaranya,

Jaejoong membuka matanya pelan-pelan karena bulu mata palsu terasa memberati matanya. Dan dia terpana menatap sosok yang balas menatapnya di depan cermin itu.  
Yang menatapnya bukannya Jaejoong, yeoja yang seumur hidupnya sangat jarang berdandan, yang ada di depannya adalah yeoja yang sangat cantik, luar biasa cantiknya dengan riasan yang tidak terlalu tebal tapi sangat pas di semua sisi.

Hyunjoong memang perias yang sangat berbakat, dan sangat terkenal tentunya dengan tarif sekali riasnya yang amat sangat mahal. Jaejoong sering sekali mendengar nama perias ini di media sebelumnya, tapi tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dia akan merasakan tangan dingin sang perias berbakat ini.

Matanya tampak begitu lebar, kuat sekaligus rapuh dengan polesan warna cokelat keemasan, dan Hyunjoong sedemikian rupa menonjolkan struktur tulang pipinya yang tinggi sehingga tampak menarik dan aristrokat…. Dan bibirnya dipoles dengan lipstik warna peach dengan nuansa yang membuat bibirnya seolah-olah selalu basah.

Jaejoong menyentuh pipinya ragu, dan bayangan cantik di depannya juga menyentuh pipinya. Mata Jaejoong terpaku, masih terpana akan bayangan di depannya.  
Hyunjoong mendecak kagum melihat hasil karyanya sendiri, kemudian bergumam, mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong,

"Kau paling berbeda dari kekasih-kekasih Tuan Jung sebelumnya," Hyunjoong meringis, "Bukan berarti kau kurang cantik, tapi kau kurang glamour, kurang mempesona. Kekasih-kekasih Yunho sebelum-sebelumnya selalu cantik luar biasa, bagaikan dewi."

Jaejoong mendengus sinis, "A_pakah Yunho juga menyuruh perias ini untuk mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya?"_

Hyunjoong sibuk merapikan peralatannya di belakang Jaejoong sambil terus bergumam,  
"Tapi kau istimewa, harusnya kau bersyukur, tuan Jung tidak pernah menyuruhku mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya yang lain," gumaman Hyunjoong itu telah menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong sebelumnnya,

"Dan yang paling sensasional adalah gaun ini, Tuan Jung menyuruhku memesannya langsung dari perancangnya di Paris, pesanan khusus karena diselesaikan hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu, gaun ini khusus dibuat untukmu, tiada duanya di dunia ini," Hyunjoong berseru kecil dengan feminim, tampak terpesona dengan sesuatu di tangannya,

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena Tuan Jung memperlakukanmu dengan istimewa."  
Jaejoong menoleh, ingin tahu apa yang begitu menarik perhatian Hyunjoong, dan sekali lagi dia terpesona. Di tangan Hyunjoong, digantung di gantungan baju yang elegan, ada sebuah gaun yang luar biasa indahnya.

Gaun itu dibuat dari bahan sutera hijau berkilau dengan kristal kecil menyebar di sepanjang gaun, memberikan efek kilauan yang menakjubkan. Kaki gaun itu melebar ke samping dan menjuntai dengan indahnya. Gaun itu adalah gaun terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh Jaejoong, dan gaun itu untuknya?

"Pakailah gaun ini, kau harus siap dalam setengah jam, Tuan Jung ingin melihatmu sebelum ke pesta." gumam Hyunjoong, menghamparkan gaun hijau itu di ranjang lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Kata-kata terakhir Hyunjoong sebelum pergi itu menyadarkan Jaejoong dari keterpesonaannya akan keindahan gaun itu. Yunho telah memperlakukannya sama seperti kekasih-kekasihnya, yang bisa diperintah sesuka hati seperti boneka! Kali ini dia tidak akan membuat Yunho puas. Jaejoong bukan kekasih Yunho dan dia bukan boneka yang bisa diatur-atur sesukanya, Yunho harus menyadari itu.

**Kitahara Saki**

Yunho masuk dan Jaejoong menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi. Yunho mengenakan jas hitam legam yang rapi, rambutnya yang sedikit panjang hingga menyentuh kerah disisir ke belakang, membuatnya tampak seperti iblis tampan yang begitu menggoda.

Namja itu melangkah memasuki ruangan dan Jaejoong merasakan Yunho tertegun sejenak menatap wajah Jaejoong yang sudah dirias sedemikian cantiknya. Tetapi kemudian mata Yunho menatap ke arah Jaejoong yang masih mengenakan baju biasa yang selalu digunakannya di kamar itu. Mata Yunho menggelap seolah ada badai yang akan menerjang di sana,

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai gaunmu?" desis Yunho pelan.  
Jaejoong mundur selangkah, menyadari intensitas kemarahan dalam suara Yunho. "

"_Namja satu ini mungkin menderita __**post power syndrome**__ sehingga mudah naik darah kalau keinginannya tidak diikuti."_ batin Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Andwae." Jaejoong menegakkan dagunya menantang, meski batinnya sedikit kecut.

"Gaun itu khusus dipesankan untukmu." kali ini suara Yunho sedikit menggeram, menahan kesabaran.

Jaejoong melirik gaun indah itu, gaun itu luar biasa indahnya, dan Jaejoong sudah jatuh cinta pada gaun itu sejak pandangan pertama. Tetapi dia tidak boleh mengenakan gaun itu, meskipun batinnya berteriak-teriak ingin merasakan gaun secantik itu sekali saja. _"Tidak!__ Dia tidak boleh mengenakan gaun itu, itu sama saja dengan mengakui penguasaan Yunho atas dirinya._"

"Aku tidak mau memakainya," Jaejoong berhasil mengeraskan suaranya hingga terdengar lantang, "Aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kauperintah-perintahkan semaumu!"

"Boneka katamu?" Yunho melangkah maju dan otomatis Jaejoong melangkah mundur, "Kau pakai baju itu atau aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga di lantai, supaya kau tahu bagaimana aku memperlakukan bonekaku!"

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak sekejap merasa takut akan ancaman Yunho. Apakah Yunho akan melaksanakan Ancamannya? Tetapi melihat mata yang menyala karena marah itu, Jaejoong tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Yunho tidak main-main. Namja ini menyimpan iblis di dalam dirinya, dan ketika iblis itu keluar, Yunho tidak akan segan-segan berbuat kejam.

"_Salah sendiri kau menantang Iblis ini, Jae!"_ Jaejoong mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Kenakan gaun ini atau aku akan benar-benar membuatmu menyesal Kim." Yunho mulai mendesis marah, tangannya meraih gaun hijau itu dan melemparnya dengan sembarangan ke arah Jaejoong yang langsung menangkapnya dan memegang gaun itu dengan hati-hati.  
Yunho memperlakukan gaun semahal dan seindah ini layaknya memperlakukan kain lap.

"_Namja iblis ini memang tidak paham keindahan!_" tanpa sadar kebencian Jaejoong meluap lagi kepada Yunho, dorongan untuk menantang Yunho amatlah besar, meskipun sisi lain dirinya berteriak untuk tidak menantang Yunho lebih jauh lagi.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadap-hadapan, udara di antara mereka sangatlah tegang. Senyap dan tanpa suara, hanya dua mata yang saling menatap dan saling menantang.

"Pakai gaun itu, Jae." kali ini Yunho melangkah mendekat, seolah tak sabar.

Jaejoong langsung mundur selangkah lagi menjauhi Yunho, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia mulai merasa takut, "Arra, aku akan memakainya, keunde neo nawa!" teriaknya marah karena dipaksa menyerah, air mata hampir menetes dari matanya.

Tetapi Yunho bergeming, namja itu menggertakkan gerahamnya menahan marah,  
"Aku tidak akan pergi. Kesempatanmu sudah habis, tadi aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk ikut pesta dan memakai gaun bagus, sekarang cepat pakai gaun itu." Yunho tidak menaikkan suara sama sekali, tapi kemarahan di dalam suaranya menjalar ke udara dan memaksa Jaejoong melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dengan menahan air mata, dan menahan malu, Jaejoong melepas pakaiannya di depan tatapan Yunho yang berdiri kaku menatapnya, kemudian mengenakan gaun itu. Gaun itu luar biasa bagusnya, meluncur pelan membungkus tubuhnya dan terasa sangat pas. Sejenak Jaejoong melupakan perasaan frustrasi atas pemaksaan Yunho dan larut dalam keterpesonaan atas keindahan gaun itu di tubuhnya. Yunho mengamati Jaejoong sejenak dalam balutan gaun indah itu. Jaejoong tampak seperti dewi hutan yang diturunkan dari khayangan, luar biasa cantiknya.

"Bagus." geram Yunho, lalu dengan gerakan cepat meraih gaun itu dan merobeknya dari tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terpana ketika Yunho merobek gaun itu di bagian dada, gaun seindah dan sebagus itu rusak sudah, dengan robekan kain dan benang yang berjuluran, dan kristal kristalnya jatuh bertebaran dengan suara dentingan pelan di lantai. Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca, tidak menyangka Yunho akan sekejam itu, merobek sebuah gaun yang sedemikian indahnya demi memamerkan arogansi dan kekuasaannya, sungguh namja yang kejam!

"Kenapa kau tampak ingin menangis? kau tidak mau memakai gaun ini bukan?" gumam Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong tajam, "Maka ku kabulkan permintaanmu."

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Yunho meraih Jaejoong, mencengkeram punggung Jaejoong merapat ke arahnya, Jaejoong mencoba meronta tapi tak berdaya. "Mulai sekarang kau harus berfikir ulang kalau mau menangtangku. Aku bukan orang baik dan aku tidak segan-segan berbuat kejam."

Bibir Yunho terasa dekat dengan bibir Jaejoong, dan napas namja itu sedikit terengah. Kepala Yunho menunduk dan sejenak Jaejoong merasa pasti bahwa Yunho hendak menciumnya, tetapi entah kenapa leher namja itu menjadi kaku dan mengurungkan niatnya. Yunho mendorong Jaejoong menjauh, Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu,

"Hyunjoong!" suara Yunho sedikit keras ketika memanggil perias wajah yang gemulai itu,

Pintu terbuka, dan Hyunjoong terburu-buru masuk, namja itu terkesiap mendapati kondisi Jaejoong yang penuh airmata dengan baju itu, baju eksklusif rancangan disainer terkenal, satu-satunya di dunia, yang sangat mahal dan pasti membuat iri semua yeoja itu, sekarang menjuntai sobek di dada Jaejoong dengan kondisi menyedihkan dan tak karuan. Riasan mahal masterpiece-nya untuk wajah Jaejoong juga tak karuan karena bekas air mata di wajah Jaejoong.

"Bereskan dia." Yunho tidak menatap Jaejoong lagi, namja itu langsung keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan marah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	6. episode 6

Ah mian ya Saki milih Hyunjoong yang jadi perias wajahnya.. ada yang bilang di FF yang lain Heechul yang jadi perias wajahnya, tapi menurut Saki heechul tu gak pantes takut sama Yunho, ada juga Yunho yang takut sama Heechul...

lagi, gak tau kenapa kalau Saki ngliat Hyunjoong apalagi dia di BOF bawaannya tu gimana gitu...

Kak Santhy Agatha menurut Saki bukan yang punya ID Changseok, Saki udah liat di AFF dan di forewordnya punya changseok juga tertulis kalau dia remake dari novel kak Santhy.

Blog Saki gak perlu di invite, siapapun bisa masuk

mian, Saki baru update... dan gomapta untuk kalian semua yang udah review, Saki cinta kalian...

* * *

Kepala Yunho menunduk dan sejenak Jaejoong merasa pasti bahwa Yunho hendak menciumnya, tetapi entah kenapa leher namja itu menjadi kaku dan mengurungkan niatnya. Yunho mendorong Jaejoong menjauh, Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu,

"Hyunjoong!" suara Yunho sedikit keras ketika memanggil perias wajah yang gemulai itu.

Pintu terbuka, dan Hyunjoong terburu-buru masuk, namja itu terkesiap mendapati kondisi Jaejoong yang penuh airmata dengan baju itu, baju eksklusif rancangan disainer terkenal, satu-satunya di dunia, yang sangat mahal dan pasti membuat iri semua yeoja itu, sekarang menjuntai sobek di dada Jaejoong dengan kondisi menyedihkan dan tak karuan. Riasan mahal masterpiece-nya untuk wajah Jaejoong juga tak karuan karena bekas air mata di wajah Jaejoong.

"Bereskan dia." Yunho tidak menatap Jaejoong lagi, namja itu langsung keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan marah.

**salang-ui ba**

©Kitahara Saki

**Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

©their self

**Sleep with the Devil**

©Shanty Agatha

"Kau benar-benar nekad menantang tuan Jung seperti itu." Hyunjoong bergumam setengah menggerutu. Dari tadi namja gemulai itu memang sibuk menggerutu karena harus memulai dari awal mendandani Jaejoong. Apalagi ketika tatapannya terarah pada gaun hijau Jaejoong yang sekarang teronggok seperti sampah di lantai, Hyunjoong akan mendesah secara dramatis, lalu menggerutu lagi dengan kata-kata tidak jelas.

Untunglah Hyunjoong membawa gaun cadangan, Gaun itu cukup bagus meskipun tidak semewah dan seindah gaun hijau yang sudah dirobek oleh Yunho. Warnanya merah marun dan berpotongan sederhana, membungkus tubuh Jaejoong dengan sempurna.

"Nah sudah selesai." Hyunjoong meletakkan kuas bibir di meja dan menatap bayangan Jaejoong di cermin, "Lumayan cantik, meskipun tidak semewah tadi."

Jaejoong tanpa dapat ditahan melirik ke gaun hijau di lantai itu dan menghembuskan napas sedih, tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dibalik kekecewaannya ada kepuasan karena setidaknya dia bisa menunjukkan kalau dia bisa melawan Yunho. Betapa mengerikannya namja itu kalau marah.

Jaejoong mengernyit. Sejak usahanya yang terakhir kali untuk melarikan diri, penjagaan atas dirinya diperketat. Ada dua orang laki-laki berjas hitam dan berbadan kekar yang berjaga di depan pintunya. Malam ini adalah pertama kalinya Jaejoong diberi kelonggaran, untuk turun, keluar dari kamar ini. Kalau Jaejoong cukup waspada, mungkin dia bisa melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, pakai sepatu ini," Hyunjoong meletakkan sepatu emas yang cantik di karpet, "Lalu aku akan mengantarmu turun, Tuan Jung menunggu di bawah, karena pesta sudah dimulai

**Kitahara Saki**

Ketika Jaejoong menuruni tangga, seketika itu juga hatinya terasa kecut. Semua orang yang hadir di pesta ini berpakaian spektakuler, semuanya pasti gaun rancangan terbaru dari disainer terkenal. Para laki-laki berjas tampak berkumpul dan mengobrol di satu sudut dekat perapian, dan para yeoja tampak berkelompok dengan sahabat-sahabatnya menyebar di semua sisi ballroom itu.

Sebuah meja sajian besar disudut menyajikan berbagai jenis makanan mewah. Bartender di satu sudut sibuk melayani permintaan tamu dan para pelayan berpakaian hitam putih hilir mudik, menawarkan nampan-nampan hidangan dan sampanye yang mengalir tak ada habisnya.

Ketika Jaejoong menuruni tangga, semua pandangan tertuju padanya, hingga Jaejoong merasakan tangannya berkeringat. Jaejoong mencari-cari Yunho, tetapi namja itu sepertinya tidak ada. Dengan gugup, merasa terasing di keramaian. Jaejoong berdiri diam, di sudut dekat jendela, memilih untuk mengamati daripada membaur. Dia mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa di setiap akses pintu keluar, semuanya berdiri dua atau tiga orang pengawal-pengawal Yunho dengan jas hitam yang serupa dan tampak selalu waspada. Jaejoong harus melewati mereka kalau ingin keluar dari tempat ini.

"Itu kekasih Yunho yang terbaru?" sebuah suara sinis terdengar, rupanya pemilik suara sengaja supaya Jaejoong mendengarnya.

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati segerombolan yeoja-yeoja cantik tengah berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Salah seorang yeoja, yang paling cantik dengan gaun hitamnya yang sangat seksi terang-terangan mengamati Jaejoong dengan pandangan meremehkan dari atas ke bawah,

"Aku mendengar Yunho mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Bayangkan! Tidak ada satupun yeoja yang pernah diajak Yunho tinggal bersama... Kupikir dia yeoja yang sangat cantik! Ternyata dia biasa saja, mungkin Yunho sedang mabuk saat membawanya tinggal bersama."

"Aku pikir juga begitu," yeoja di kelompok itu, yang bergaun merah muda menyahut dengan suara yang tak kalah sinis "Mengingat sejarah kekasih-kekasih Yunho selalu luar biasa cantiknya... Tapi lihat dia, dia tampak tak cocok berada di sini, dia pasti bukan yeoja berkelas!"

"Gaunnya gaun lama, rancangan keluaran bulan lalu, dia pasti gadis miskin," suara yeoja lain berambut kemerahan dengan gaun biru muda, berbisik jahat, ikut memanaskan suasana, "Dia mempermalukan Yunho dengan penampilannya."

"Dia tak pantas bersanding dengan Yunho, berani bertaruh, sebentar lagi Yunho pasti muak dan mencampakkannya," yeoja sexy berbaju hitam itu mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh, "Begitu melihatku, Yunho pasti akan menyukaiku dan membuangnya."

Pipi Jaejoong memerah mendengar hinaan-hinaan yang dilemparkan terang-terangan kepadanya, sabar Jaejoong, desisnya dalam hati. Yeoja-yeoja jalang itu terbiasa hidup kaya sehingga kadang tak punya sopan santun.

"Menungguku, sayang?" suara Yunho terdengar dekat sekali di belakang Jaejoong hingga ia terlonjak kaget.

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho berdiri santai sedikit bersandar di jendela di dekatnya. Namja itu tampaknya sudah lama berdiri di sana, dia pasti mendengar jelas semua hinaan-hinaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya tadi. Pipi Jaejoong makin merona, merasa malu sekaligus terhina. Yunho mendekat, dan yeoja-yeoja di gerombolan itu tampak terkesiap dengan ketampanannya.

"_Namja ini memang tampan_." Jaejoong menggumam dalam hati, merasa kesal karena mau tak mau dia harus mengakui kebenaran yang terpampang di depannya.

Dengan rambut coklat yang sedikit acak-acakan, mata coklat muda yang dalam tapi tajam, bibir tipis yang melengkung jantan dan tulang pipi tinggi yang membentuk sudut wajahnya sedemikian rupa, diimbangi dengan jas hitam legam yang membungkus tubuh ramping berototnya dengan pas, membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat tampan dengan nuansa jahat yang mempersona.

Yunho tampaknya tahu sedang diperhatikan dengan terkesima oleh gerombolan yeoja itu, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menatap mereka, matanya terpaku menatap Jaejoong, dan senyum miring muncul di bibirnya,

"Kau cantik sekali sayang," Yunho meraih Jaejoong, merangkul pinggang Jaejoong dengan lembut, lalu mengecup hidung Jaejoong mesra, "Dari semua yeoja di ruangan ini, kau yang paling cantik. Yang lainnya cuma _sampah_,"

Yunho mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lantang, yang terdengar langsung gerombolan yeoja itu. Suara terkesiap terdengar dari sana, dan ketika Jaejoong menoleh, yeoja-yeoja itu tampak berdiri dengan wajah merah padam, malu luar biasa atas hinaan Yunho. Lalu dengan berbagai alasan, mereka membubarkan diri dan berpindah tempat.  
Yunho terkekeh, melihat tingkah mereka, lalu menunduk dan menatap Jaejoong, senyumnya langsung hilang,

"Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri, dan jangan mencoba meminta tolong pada siapapun disini, mereka tidak akan bisa menolongmu, dan kalau sampai aku tahu kau melakukannya, kau akan dihukum_._" bisiknya dingin, sikapnya berubah kaku dan dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong, dan tanpa kata-kata lagi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong termangu, masih terpesona oleh pertunjukan sandiwara kasih sayang yang diperagakan Yunho tadi, apakah namja itu sengaja melakukannya untuk membelanya dari gerombolan yeoja-yeoja jahat itu?

"Sungguh kekasih yang baik," sebuah suara lembut terdengar di belakangnya, Jaejoong menoleh dan berhadapan dengan yeoja cantik berbaju putih yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Mungkin yeoja inilah satu-satunya tamu pesta ini yang mau menyapanya.

"Nugu?" Jaejoong mengernyit ketika menyadari komentar yeoja itu barusan,  
Yeoja itu tertawa kecil, bahkan tawanyapun terdengar merdu, Jaejoong membatin dalam hatinya.

"Jung Yunho, kekasihmu," Yeoja itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kepergian Yunho, "Dia membelamu dengan gagah berani dihadapan yeoja-yeoja menjengkelkan itu..ups," yeoja itu menutup bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik,

"Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya, tapi mereka memang menjengkelkan bukan? Kalau bukan karena suamiku, aku tidak akan mau menghadiri pesta ini dan berbaur dengan mereka." yeoja itu tertawa lagi.

Dia yeoja bahagia. Jaejoong membatin dalam hati. Yeoja cantik yang bahagia. Ralat Jaejoong. Dengan gaun putih keemasannya yang indah, tatanan rambut sempurna, make-up sederhana, dan tatapan matanya yang berbinar-binar penuh cinta, yeoja di depannya ini tampak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Suaminya pasti sangat mencintainya. Jaejoong mengambil kesimpulan dalam hati.

"Ah ya maaf, aku mengoceh kesana kemari tetapi lupa memperkenalkan diri," yeoja itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum, "Aku Junsu."

Senyum ramah yeoja itu menular, Jaejoong membalas uluran tangan Junsu dan ikut tersenyum lebar, "Jaejoong," gumamnya memperkenalkan dirinya, "Terimakasih sudah mau menyapaku."

Junsu tersenyum lagi, dan menatap ke arah gerombolan yeoja-yeoja tadi yang sekarang sudah saling berpencar dan asyik bergosip satu sama lain, "Jangan pedulikan mereka, mereka hanya iri padamu."

Jaejoong mengernyit, "Iri padaku? Wae?"

"Ah kau pasti tak pernah mendengar dunia luar," Junsu tertawa lagi, "Gosip menyebar dengan cepat di dunia elit ini, kau adalah yeoja yang paling hangat dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini."

"wae?" Jaejoong menatap Junsu penuh ingin tahu.

"Karena Jung Yunho, playboy paling dingin di sini, mengajakmu tinggal bersamanya di rumahnya," Junsu mengedikkan dagunya, "Meskipun memiliki banyak kekasih, Yunho dikenal berprinsip mensterilkan rumahnya dari kehadiran yeoja. Tidak pernah ada satu yeojapun, selain pelayan yang bisa tinggal dirumah ini. Bahkan katanya, kekasih-kekasihnya yang dulu belum pernah ada yang menginap di rumah ini, Yunho lebih memilih menemui kekasih-kekasihnya di hotel miliknya,"

Junsu menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum, "Kaulah satu-satunya yeoja yang diajaknya tinggal dirumahnya, dan bahkan tak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang, mereka semua merasa iri, karena apa yang kau alami adalah impian mereka semua, tinggal bersama dengan bujangan paling diminati di sini."

Jaejoong tercenung. Mereka semua tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Jaejoong bukan kekasih Yunho, dia tinggal di rumah ini bukan sebagai kekasih Yunho, tetapi lebih seperti tawanan, dia disekap dan dilecehkan semau Yunho.

"Apakah kau juga salah satu dari mereka? Mengagumi ketampanan Yunho?"

Spontan Junsu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, "Ani, menurutku suamiku yang paling tampan di dunia ini, aku tidak sempat mengagumi namja lain." Junsu tersenyum dan matanya berbinar penuh cinta ketika membayangkan suaminya.

Jaejoong memalingkan muka, tiba-tiba merasa sedih menyadari betapa beruntungnya Junsu dibandingkan dirinya, yeoja itu tampak begitu bahagia dan tanpa beban, sedang dirinya, bahkan dia tidak tahu akan dijadikan apa dirinya oleh Yunho, mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca ketika membayangkan kegagalan rencananya untuk melukai Yunho yang malam membuatnya terjebak dalam cengkeraman namja iblis itu.

Junsu memperhatikan raut kesedihan di wajah Jaejoong, dan dahinya berkerut,  
"Waeyo Jae? Kau sakit?"

Jaejoong menatap Junsu lagi, yeoja ini baik hati, mungkin saja Junsu bisa menolongnya...  
"Tolong aku..." Jaejoong berbisik lemah, takut suaranya Yunho ataupun para pengawalnya yang bertebaran di mana-mana, "Tolong aku keluar dari sini."

Junsu mengernyit, jelas-jelas merasa kaget mendengar permintaan Jaejoong, matanya menatap penuh tanda tanya, "Apa Jae? Tapi... Bukankah.."

"Disini kau rupanya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana sayang." suara yang dalam itu mengalihkan perhatian Junsu dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh dan terpesona menatap Namja yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Junsu dengan posesif. Namja itu luar biasa tampan, dengan rambut cokelat yang berpadu nuansa keemasan, dan mata sebiru langit. Junsu rupanya tidak main-main ketika mengatakan bahwa suaminya luar biasa tampan. Jaejoongpun, kalau memiliki suami setampan itu, pasti tidak akan mau melirik namja lain.

"Yoochun." Junsu bergumam lembut, pipinya memerah, tampak malu-malu atas kemesraan terang terangan yang dilakukan Yoochun.

Suami Junsu tampak amat sangat mencintai isterinya. Jaejoong berkesimpulan dalam hati. Namja itu menatap Junsu seolah-olah akan melahapnya.

"Kita harus segera pulang, mari kita berpamitan dulu pada tuan rumah."

"Tapi Chunnie, kita baru sebentar di sini... Apakah sopan kalau..."

"Ssshh," Yoochun menghentikan protes Junsu dan menyentuh bibir Junsu dengan jemarinya lembut, "Aku lebih ingin berada di rumah, bersama isteriku." gumamnya penuh arti.

Siapapun mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Yoochun. Bukan hanya Junsu, pipi Jaejoongpun memerah mendengar nada kepemilikan penuh gairah Yoochun kepada isterinya. Junsu menyentuh lengan Yoochun lembut, mengalihkan perhatian Yoochun yang tampaknya tidak bisa lepas dari isterinya kepada Jaejoong,

"Ini, kenalkan, Jaejoong." gumam Junsu lembut.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan, dan Yoochun menjabat tangannya, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam. Membuat Jaejoong merasa nyalinya sedikit menciut di bawah hujaman tatapan tajam dari mata sebiru langit itu.

"Jaejoong yang itu?" ada tanya dalam suara Yoochun,  
Junsu menyentuh lengan Yoochun lagi, mengingatkannya, lalu menatap Jaejoong penuh permintaan maaf,

"Gosip cepat menyebar, bahkan di kalangan laki-laki." gumamnya pada Jaejoong, meminta pengertian.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan terbersit di hatinya. Yoochun sepertinya rekan bisnis Yunho. Kalau begitu, pupus sudah harapannya meminta bantuan kepada Junsu.

"Ayo sayang, kita berpamitan." Yoochun mengangguh pada Junsu, lalu menarik pinggang isterinya untuk mengikutinya.

"Chankamman," Junsu mengeluarkan kartu emas kecil dari tasnya, "ini kartu namaku," digenggamkannya kartu nama itu di jemari Jaejoong, "Hubungi aku kapan saja kau mau, aku pikir kita bisa bersahabat."

Dan kemudian, pasangan sempurna itu menjauh dan tenggelam di keramaian pesta. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri terpaku di sana, menggenggam kartu nama itu erat-erat seolah hanya itulah tiket penyelamatannya.

**Kitahara Saki**

"Dia meminta tolong kepadaku." Junsu mengernyit sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada Yoochun. Namja itu masih berbaring santai dengan mata terpejam , menikmati saat-saat tenang setelah percintaan mereka yang panas,

Mata Yoochun terbuka, menatap Junsu penuh ingin tahu, "Nugu baby?"

"Jaejoong, kekasih Yunho."

Yoochun tercenung, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa kita tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan Jung Yunho. Dia rekan bisnis yang luar biasa, dan aku senang perusahaanku menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaannya, Tetapi dari segi pribadi..." Yoochun mengusap-usapkan jemarinya di punggung telanjang Junsu, "Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya."

"Kenapa?" Junsu menatap Yoochun ingin tahu,

"Yah... Yunho terkenal sangat... Kejam. Dia berpenampilan dingin dan kaku, tetapi ketika terusik, dia tak punya ampun, kadang-kadang aku sedikit tak simpati atas sikap tak berbelas kasihannya."

"Kalau begitu aku semakin mencemaskan Jaejoong," Junsu mengingat permohonan Jaejoong tadi kepadanya, "Dia minta tolong kepadaku untuk membantunya melepaskan diri dari rumah itu, pandangannya begitu tersiksa, apakah mungkin Yunho menyanderanya di rumah itu dengan paksa?"

"Mungkin saja," Yoochun mengecup dahi Junsu lembut, "tetapi seperti kataku tadi, itu bukan urusan kita."

"Setidaknya maukah kau mencoba berbicara dengan Yunho? Kau ada pertemuan besok pagi dengannya kan?" Junsu menatap Yoochun penuh permohonan. Ada kecemasan di suaranya, apalagi ketika mengingat betapa Jaejoong tampak sangat tersiksa ketika memohon kepadanya tadi.

Yoochun terkekeh, lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Junsu, "Baiklah tuan puteri, akan kucoba," di dekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Junsu, menggoda bibir Junsu dengan usapan bibirnya yang panas, "Sekarang bisakah kita mengehentikan pembicaraan kita tentang orang lain dan bercinta lagi?"

Junsu tidak menolak, bercinta dengan Yoochun selalu menjadi kegiatan yang luar biasa menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	7. episode 7

hahaha... ternyata ada readers Saki yang sangat2 teliti... Saki gak sadar lo kalo udah nglewatin yang mata birunya Yoochun... hehehe

uri Changmin juga udah muncul kok, dari kemaren2 malah...

Oke gomapta untuk semua yang sudah mereview cerita Saki, gomawo untuk semua silent reader yang sudah mampir...

* * *

"Mungkin saja," Yoochun mengecup dahi Junsu lembut, "tetapi seperti kataku tadi, itu bukan urusan kita."

"Setidaknya maukah kau mencoba berbicara dengan Yunho? Kau ada pertemuan besok pagi dengannya kan?" Junsu menatap Yoochun penuh permohonan. Ada kecemasan di suaranya, apalagi ketika mengingat betapa Jaejoong tampak sangat tersiksa ketika memohon kepadanya tadi.

Yoochun terkekeh, lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Junsu, "Baiklah tuan puteri, akan kucoba," di dekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Junsu, menggoda bibir Junsu dengan usapan bibirnya yang panas, "Sekarang bisakah kita mengehentikan pembicaraan kita tentang orang lain dan bercinta lagi?"

Junsu tidak menolak, bercinta dengan Yoochun selalu menjadi kegiatan yang luar biasa menyenangkan.

**salang-ui ba**

©Kitahara Saki

**Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

©their self

**Sleep with the Devil**

©Shanty Agatha

Kopi sudah dihidangkan, pertanda meeting santai itu sudah usai. Beberapa namja memilih keluar untuk merokok, sedang Yoochun duduk diam di ujung sofa, mengamati Yunho yang masih sibuk mempelajari berkas-berkas di tangannya. Yunho bukanlah namja yang bisa membaur, namja ini penyendiri, dan wataknya yang terkenal membuat orang-orang segan mendekatinya. Yoochun tidak akrab dengan Yunho, mereka hanya berbicara tentang bisnis. Dan apabila menyangkut bisnis, Yunho cukup kooperatif. Kerjasama mereka telah membuahkan banyak keuntungan bagi perusahaan masing-masing.

Yoochun ragu untuk menanyakan perihal Jaejoong kepada Yunho. Rasanya terlalu aneh untuk membahas masalah itu di sini. Tetapi isterinya, Junsu yang cantik, telah berhasil membuatnya berjanji untuk melakukannya. Yoochun berdehem, menarik perhatian Yunho dari berkas-berkas yang ditelusurinya dengan serius,

"Kami, aku dan isteriku bertemu dengan kekasihmu semalam."

Kepala Yunho langsung terangkat seperti disentakkan, ia menatap Yoochun dengan waspada,  
"Oh ya?" nada suaranya santai, tetapi ketegangan dalam suara Yunho tidak bisa menipu Yoochun, ada sesuatu di sini. Batin Yoochun dalam hatinya, ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Yunho...

"Ya, dia berkenalan dengan isteriku kemarin, dan berbicara panjang lebar dengannya." Yoochun berusaha memancing Yunho dan sepertinya pancingannya kena karena mata Yunho menyipit dan menatapnya curiga.

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada isterimu?"  
Yoochun menatap Yunho lurus-lurus, "Dia meminta tolong kepada isteriku untuk diselamatkan, supaya dia bisa keluar dari rumahmu."

Bibir Yunho mengetat membentuk garis tipis, lalu segera berdiri, "Bilang pada isterimu untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Yeoja itu milikku, dan siapapun tidak akan bisa melepaskannya dari rumahku, kecuali atas seizinku,"

Yunho menatap Yoochun lurus, menimbang-nimbang, "Aku menghormatimu Yoochun, kau adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang aku hormati dan aku tidak ingin hubungan saling menghargai ini rusak. Maaf aku permisi dulu karena ada janji pertemuan dengan pihak lain setelah ini."

Setelah mengangguk kaku, Yunho melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan meeting besar itu.  
Yoochun duduk diam dan menyesap kopinya, matanya masih menatap pintu di mana Yunho menghilang di baliknya. Tingkah Yunho mengingatkannya pada dirinya dulu, Senyum muncul di bibir Yoochun. Yunho mungkin akan mengalami sama seperti dirinya, kalau dia tidak hati-hati kepada Jaejoong.

**Kitahara Saki**

Ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar, Jaejoong tidak menyangka kalau Yunholah yang masuk. Namja itu telah sepenuhnya mengabaikannya akhir-akhir ini. Jaejoong bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat namja itu, kecuali dari pemandangan ketika Yunho memasuki mobilnya di teras bawah yang kelihatan dari jendela lantai dua tempat Jaejoong dikurung.

Dan seperti biasanya, namja itu tampak marah. Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa namja itu tidak pernah sedikitpun tampak ceria dan tersenyum? Kalaupun tersenyum, senyumnya hanyalah senyum jahat dan sinis. Apakah namja itu tidak pernah merasakan bahagia sedikitpun di dalam hatinya?

Tanpa basa basi, Yunho melempar jasnya ke kursi dan melonggarkan dasinya, lalu menatap Jaejoong tajam, "Apa yang kau katakan kepada Isteri Yoochun?"

Jaejoong langsung mengkerut takut. Junsu mungkin telah menyampaikan permintaan tolongnya kepada Yoochun, dan Yoochun mengatakannya kepada Yunho. Ketika rasa ketakutan menggelayutinya, Jaejoong langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengembalikan keberaniannya. Diingatnya wajah ayah dan ibunya yang bahagia, lalu tergantikan dengan wajah pucat mereka yang terbaring di peti mati. Kebencian dan kemarahan adalah senjatanya untuk menghadapi Yunho,

"Aku memang meminta tolong kepada Junsu untuk menyelamatkanku." Jaejoong mengangkat dagunya angkuh, menantang Yunho.

Yunho menggeram marah, matanya menyala, "Coba saja kalau kau berani. Minta Junsu untuk membebaskanmu, dan kalau yeoja itu berani melakukan sesuatu, aku akan melenyapkan nyawanya," Yunho mendesis geram, "Dan aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku Jae, kebebasanmu akan diganti dengan nyawa orang-orang yang lengah atau orang-orang yang mencoba menyelamatkanmu."

Wajah Jaejoong memucat. Apakah Yunho benar-benar akan melukai Junsu? Diingatnya senyum lembut di wajah cantik Junsu dan kebaikan hati yeoja itu. Ah ya Tuhan, Junsu adalah satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk melepaskan diri. Tetapi jika gantinya Yunho akan melukai Junsu, maka Jaejoong tidak punya kesempatan apa-apa lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku? Aku muak menjadi tawananmu."

Yunho menyipitkan matanya, mengamati Jaejoong dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, "Terlalu mudah jika aku melepaskanmu, kau pasti akan mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendammu lagi... dan terlalu mudah pula kalau aku membunuhmu, tubuhmu terlalu nikmat untuk mati sia-sia..."

Yunho melangkah mendekat, dan otomatis Jaejoong langsung melangkah mundur, "Jangan...jangan mendekat!"

Jaejoong tanpa sadar mencengkeram dadanya dengan gerakan melindungi diri. Yunho sudah pernah memaksakan kehendak kepadanya, memar ditangannya masih terasa nyeri, bekas ikatan dasi yang kejam di pergelangannya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat gerakan Jaejoong itu, "Kau tahu kau tidak bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memaksamu, apakah kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman bercinta kita kemarin?" dengan tenang namja itu melemparkan dasinya yang sudah dilonggarkan ke lantai, lalu melepas kancing kemejanya, satu demi satu.

Jaejoong menatap pemandangan di depannya itu dengan panik, "Kau... kau mau apa?"

"Menurutmu aku mau apa?" Yunho melemparkan kemejanya dan berdiri dengan dada telanjang di depan Jaejoong, Tubuh namja itu luar biasa indah, ramping tapi kuat dengan otot-ototnya yang menyembul, terlihat begitu keras.

"Aku mau mandi," Yunho tampak geli melihat keterkejutan Jaejoong, "Dan kau ikut denganku."  
Wajah Jaejoong memucat dan menatap Yunho dengan marah.

"Apa-apan? Kenapa kau mandi disini? Kau... kau kan punya kamar mandi sendiri di kamarmu... ini... ini adalah..."

"Ini adalah kamar kekasihku," Yunho menyelesaikan kalimat Jaejoong dengan tenang, "Ya. Kau kekasihku Jae, kau harus terima itu. Kau ada di sini untuk memuaskan nafsuku."

"Kurang ajar!" Jaejoong menyembur marah, dan didorong akan rasa tersinggungnya atas hinaan Yunho, Jaejoong maju dan mencoba mencakar wajah Yunho. Tetapi Yunho cukup gesit, digenggamnya lengan Jaejoong, dan dengan gerakan cepat di telikungnya tangan Jaejoong di belakang punggungnya,

"Tidak semudah itu Jae, ingat itu, aku laki-laki yang cukup kuat, kalau kau bersikap baik, aku akan bersikap baik kepadamu, tetapi kalau kau menantangku, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Dengan satu tangan masih menelikung Jaejoong, Namja itu meraih dagu Jaejoong dan memaksa mengecup bibirnya dengan panas, "Ketika aku bilang kau harus mandi denganku, maka kau akan melakukannya."

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong masuk ke kamar mandi dengan nuansa marmer putih itu.

**Kitahara Saki**

Yunho merasa dirinya hampir gila. Dia tidak berhubungan seks dengan wanita manapun akhir-akhir ini. Karena dia tidak tertarik. Gairahnya terpusat kepada Jaejoong, yeoja ini membuatnya ingin menundukkannya, menaklukkannya dan mendominasinya dengan posesif. Yunho ingin Jaejoong tunduk di kakinya, memujanya seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang kepadanya.  
Well, itu mungkin butuh waktu lama, Yunho mengernyit melihat ekspresi Jaejoong, yeoja ini harus selalu dipaksa, harus selalu diikat, dan Yunho sebenarnya tidak suka menyakiti yeoja yang akan ditidurinya.

Bukti gairahnya terlihat jelas, dan Jaejoong menolak untuk melihatnya, Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong yang setengah telanjang ke pancuran, membiarkan air hangat membasahi mereka berdua. Ketika Jaejoong sekali lagi mencoba memberontak, Yunho mencengkeram kedua tangannya erat-erat ke dinding dan merapatkan tubuhnya, menempelkan bukti gairahnya ke pusat tubuh Jaejoong, membuat muka Jaejoong merah padam, "Hati-hati Jae, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku cuma ingin mandi."

Jaejoong mengerjap, "Mandi?"

Ada sinar geli di mata Yunho, "Ya, mandi, kau pikir aku mau apa?"

Pipi Jaejoong makin memerah, apalagi ketika matanya tersapu pada kejantanan Yunho yang mengeras, terlihat jelas laki-laki itu sudah amat sangat terangsang. Yunho mengikuti arah tatapan Jaejoong dan tersenyum, "Aku cuma ingin mandi, tetapi sepertinya kau lebih tertarik ke yang lain."  
Jaejoong menatap marah ke mata Yunho, tetapi namja itu hanya terkekeh,

"Terserah kau, kau mandi di sini bersamaku. Atau kalau kau lebih memilih menantangku, kita bisa berakhir dengan hubungan seks yang hebat di kamar mandi, sekarang tolong gosok punggungku dengan sabun." Yunho melepaskan celananya, terkekeh lagi ketika Jaejoong langsung memalingkan mukanya, tak mau melihat.

"Ayo, gosok punggungku." Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan pundak dan bahunya diterpa air hangat dari shower, yang mengalir menuruni punggung berototnya dan turun ke pantatnya yang kencang...

Jaejoong terpana dan mengerjapkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa matanya terpaku pada keindahan tubuh Yunho yang berotot dan keras. Ramping tapi jantan, dan semua begitu proposional pada tempatnya, seolah Tuhan menciptakan laki-laki ini sambil tersenyum.  
Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap basah Jaejoong yang sedang mengamati tubuhnya, tatapan sensualnya memancar, panas dan bergairah.

Tetapi kemudian dia mendapati mata Jaejoong yang berputar ke seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Yeoja ini masih belum menyerah dalam usahanya untuk melukai Yunho. Yunho berani bertaruh bahwa Jaejoong sedang mencari-cari senjata, sesuatu, mungkin untuk dipukulkan ke kepala Yunho yang sedang lengah.

"Jae," suara Yunho terdengar rendah dan mengancam, meskipun sebenarnya namja itu sangat menikmati mengucapkan nama Jaejoong lambat-lambat di mulutnya, "Kalau kau tidak melakukan perintahku dan sibuk mencari cara untuk melakukan, entah rencana apa yang ada di dalam kepalmu yang cantik itu, maka mungkin saja aku akan berubah pikiran dan langsung menyetubuhimu saja."

Jaejoong terlonjak, dan langsung meraih sabun cair, lalu mengusapkannya ke punggung Yunho yang keras dan berotot itu. Sentuhan itu membuat keduanya sama-sama terkesiap, Yunho bahkan tidak bisa menahan erangannya, Kejantanannya sudah begitu keras, seperti batu di bawah sana hingga terasa menyakitkan, memprotes untuk dipuaskan. Sentuhan tangan lembut Jaejoong di punggungnya semakin memperburuk keadaan, membuatnya terangsang sampai di tingkat dia tak dapat menanggungnya.

Jaejoong mengernyit mendengar suara erangan Yunho, dia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Yunho, hanya bisa melihat rambut belakang Yunho yang kecoklatan dan sekarang basah, menempel di tengkuknya.

"Wae?" Jaejoong bertanya, pada akhirnya ketika Yunho mengerang lagi. Jemarinya menggosok lembut bahu dan punggung Yunho yang sekarang licin karena sabun, guyuran air hangat membasahi mereka berdua, membuat kaca-kaca kamar mandi itu berembun karena uapnya.  
Yunho menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." suaranya berupa erangan yang dalam, mencoba menahan dirinya ketika tangan lembut Jaejoong yang berlumuran sabun itu menyentuh pinggangnya. Dia ingin merenggut tangan Jaejoong itu, menyentuhkan ke kejantanannya yang sangat menginginkannya, dan kemudian memuaskan dirinya di dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Yunho ingin membuat Jaejoong menyerah dengan sukarela. Dua percintaan mereka yang terakhir tidak dilakukan dengan sukarela. Meskipun pada akhirnya Yunho bisa membuat Jaejoong merasakan kenikmatan. Jung Yunhotidak pernah memaksa yeoja jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Para yeojalah yang berebut untuk dipeluk olehnya. Dan itu harus terjadi pada Jaejoong. Jaejoonglah yang harus menyerah dalam pelukannya. Yunho memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya nanti ketika Jaejoong pada akhirnya menyerah ke dalam pelukannya dan memohon kepadanya.

Yunho melirik kepada Jaejoong, dan... Astaga! Demi para dewa yang ada di semesta alam ini... Jaejoong masih memakai pakaian lengkap, dan yang membuat semuanya lebih buruk, pakaian Jaejoong adalah rok panjang tipis berwarna putih, dan ketika baju itu basah kuyup, malahan membuat tubuh Jaejoong begitu sexy, tercermin samar-samar di balik pakaian putih yang membuatnya tampak misterius. Yunho menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak tahan lagi bermain-main seperti ini. Ada di dekat Jaejoong, telanjang dan siap seperti ini membuatnya merasa hampir gila.

"_Yeoja ini harus menyerah padanya. Harus!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	8. Last but not least

"Yun,"

Lelaki itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jaejoong

"Wae?"

"Apakah…apakah setelah sekarang kita mempunyai putera, kau masih menganggapku sebagai pengganti Jessica?" Jaejoong harus bertanya, dia tak tahan lagi memendamnya. Sekarang mereka sudah mempunyai seorang putera dan Jaejoong tidak mampu hidup dalam ketidakpastian semacam ini. Anaknya harus tumbuh di keluarga yang saling mencintai, dan ketika Yunho tidak bisa memberikannya. Maka Jaejoong akan pergi,

"Mwo?" ada nyala di mata Yunho dan itu seharusnya sudah bisa menjadi tanda peringatan buat Jaejoong tetapi dia tidak mau mundur, dan dia tidak bisa.

"Kau selama ini selalu menganggapku sebagai pengganti Jessica. Sekarang kita mempunyai Angel, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sikapku. Aku tak mau menjadi pengganti seseorang, jadi mungkin aku akan pergi bersama Angel."

**salang-ui ba**

©Kitahara Saki

**Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

©their self

**Sleep with the Devil**

©Shanty Agatha

Wajah Yunho mengeras. "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau katakan?"

"Aku sudah mempelajari surat perjanjian itu, dalam surat itu dikatakan bahwa aku harus menikahimu di usiaku yang ke dua puluh lima tahun, tidak dituliskan klausul apabila kita berpisah…saat ini aku ingin berpisah."

Kau bilang waktu itu kau mencintaiku! Yunho ingin meneriakkan kata-kata itu di depan Jaejoong dia begitu marah hingga jemarinya mengepal,

"Berani-beraninya kau mengajukan perpisahan kepadaku? Tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang bisa meninggalkan Jung yunho!"

Wajah Jaejoong tampak sedih sekaligus kuat membalas tatapan Yunho yang membara.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup hanya sebagai boneka pengganti seseorang. Aku juga punya kepribadian sendiri dan aku lelah."

Kemarahan Yunho yang semula menggelegak langsung surut mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Kenapa Yunho tidak menyadarinya? Yang diinginkan Jaejoong hanyalah pengakuan bahwa dia bukanlah pengganti Jessica. Hanya itu. Dan Yunho bodoh karena selama ini tidak menyadarinya. Baiklah, jika memang itu yang diinginkan Jaejoong, dia akan memberikannya...

"tarawara," Yunho mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya keluar kamar, dia setengah menyeret Jaejoong yang kebingungan menuruni tangga, langsung menuju sayap kebun mawar itu. Sayap rumah di mana lukisan Jessica terpasang rapi di balik pintu bernuansa emas.

Para pelayan tampak mengintip mendengar keributan itu, bahkan Changmin juga muncul dari depan dengan waspada. Tetapi kemudian langsung mundur ketika menyadari bahwa Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke sayap rumah itu.

Yunho berhenti menyeret Jaejoong ketika mereka berada di pintu kamar emas itu, "Kau ingin jawaban bukan?"

Yunho melangkah masuk dan kemudian keluar lagi sambil membawa lukisan Jessica yang semula tergantung di dinding. Lalu melangkah dengan langkah berderap marah meninggalkan Jaejoong. Dengan segera Jaejoong mengikutinya, ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho kepada lukisan itu. Yunho melangkah ke halaman belakang, membanting lukisan itu di tanah, dan ketika Jaejoong menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yunho, semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Jangan!"

Terlambat. Yunho sudah melempar api ke lukisan itu, dan dalam sejejam api itu sudah membakar kanvasnya yang rapuh. Seluruh lukisan Jessica yang sedang hamil muda dan tersenyum itu habis menjadi arang tipis yang kehitaman dilalap oleh api yang begitu ganas. Jaejoong berdiri terpaku menatap sisa pembakaran itu dan menoleh menatap Yunho dengan bingung, "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena," Yunho tiba-tiba meraih Jaejoong dan merenggutnya ke dalam pelukannya. Ciumannya kasar sekaligus mendamba, penuh gairah. Bibir Yunho melahap bibir Jaejoong seolah-olah akan mati kalau tidak mencecapnya. Lidahnya menjelajah dengan bergairah, mencicipi seluruh rasa manis Jaejoong yang sudah lama tidak dicecapnya. Yunho memuaskan kerinduannya, amarahnya, dan rasa frustrasinya dalam ciuman itu. Sebuah ciuman menggelora yang hanya dilakukan oleh pasangan yang luar biasa merindu.

Ketika Yunho melepaskan ciumannya yang membara itu, tubuh Jaejoong lemas hingga Yunho harus menopangnya. Dengan gerakan tegas, lelaki itu mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dan menghadapkan ke arahnya.

"Karena Jung Jaejoong, aku mencintaimu, aku sungguh mencintaimu, sebagai Jaejoong yang menjengkelkan dan keras kepala yang selalu menentangku," Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong yang menganga takjub dengan penuh gairah.

"Kau tersimpan di hatiku," dengan lembut Yunho membawa tangan Jaejoong ke dadanya, "Hati ini dulu sudah ku buang jauh-jauh ke dasar, tapi kau membawanya ke permukaan lagi dan meletakkan dirimu di sana. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sana setelahnya," Yunho menatap lukisan yang sudah terbakar habis itu, "Aku pernah mencintai Jessica sebelumnya. Tetapi sekarang, dia hanyalah kenangan yang harus kuhormati. Hanya itu. Cintaku kepadanya sudah pergi pelan-pelan seiring berjalannya waktu, dan kutegaskan padamu Jung Jaejoong, aku memperisterimu bukan karena kau harus menggantikan siapapun, aku memperisterimu karena aku mencintaimu, dan ternyata kita sangat cocok di ranjang merupakan bonus."

"Yunho," pipi Jaejoong memerah, berusaha menahan Yunho mengucapkan kata-kata vulgar yang lebih parah. Mereka ada di ruang terbuka dan Jaejoong tahu para pelayan yang terkejut dengan kehebohan itu sedang berkumpul di sudut-sudut, berusaha menguping dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Yunho menghentikan ucapannya dan menyadari bahwa banyak yang mengintip mereka dengan diam-diam, tetapi dia tak peduli lagi.

"Sekarang nyonya Jung Jaejoong, waktumu untuk menjawab!" Yunho berdiri di situ menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan arogannya, sejenak memunculkan dorongan hati Jaejoong untuk melawannya.

Rupanya Yunho menyadari niat Jaejoong entah dari ekspresi wajahnya, atau mungkin dari kilatan matanya, "Dan jangan mencoba membantah," Gumam Yunho sombong, "Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku."

Jaejoong merasa pipinya memerah, panas sampai ke telinga-telinganya. "Darimana kau berkesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Aku mendengar pengakuan itu langsung dari bibirmu," Yunho tersenyum puas menatap Jaejoong yang kebingungan, "Ketika kau terbaring koma, kau berkali-kali mengigau dan mengucapkan 'Saranghae Yunho' berulang-ulang dengan kerasnya hingga semua dokter dan suster mendengarnya."

Sebenarnya Jaejoong hanya mengucapkan satu kali, dan hanya Yunho yang mendengarnya, tetapi sungguh memuaskan melihat wajah Jaejoong yang makin memerah karena malu ketika mendengar kata-katanya.

"A… aku tidak mungkin mengucapkan itu… mana buktinya?"

Yunho bersedekap, menatap Jaejoong dengan puas, "Para dokter dan perawat bisa menjadi saksi," dia mulai merasa geli melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang tampak amat malu.

"Mungkin… mungkin itu akibat pengaruh obat," Jaejoong berusaha menghindari tatapan Yunho, merasa amat sangat malu. Benarkah dia meneriakkan kata-kata cinta kepada Yunho ketika dia sedang tidak sadar? Astaga alangkah malunya dia, dia tidak mau ke rumah sakit itu lagi.

Yunho terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang berubah-ubah, dengan lembut dirangkumnya wajah Jaejoong di kedua tangannya, "Jae, kau sungguh keras kepala. Di sini aku, seorang Jung Yunho menyatakan cintanya kepadamu, dan kau bahkan masih menyangkal perasaanmu kepadaku,"

tawa di mata Yunho menghilang dan berubah menjadi sensual. Bibirnya mendekat ke bibir Jaejoong dan mengecupnya dengan kecupan yang panas dan menggoda, "Katakan kau mencintaiku."

Jaejoong mengerang dalam hati merasakan ciuman itu, Yunho curang telah memanfaatkan pesona tubuhnya untuk memaksa Jaejoong mengakui perasaannya. Bibir Yunho mengecupnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil menggoda di sekitar bibirnya, membuat Jaejoong ingin meminta lebih banyak lagi.

"Katakan Jae," bibir Yunho menggoda Jaejoong lagi, lelaki itu sudah sangat mengenal Jaejoong dan mengetahui kelemahan Jaejoong, ketika Yunho mengigit bibirnya lembut dan melepaskannya. Jaejoong setengah menjerit, setengah mengerang,

"Ya!" Seru Jaejoong hampir berteriak, marah karena didesak, "Aku mencintaimu Jung Yunho!"

Yunho langsung melumat bibir Jaejoong, memuaskan gairahnya dan mencium Jaejoong lagi, dan lagi tanpa ampun.

Para pelayan hanya menatap takjub kepada tuan dan nyonyanya yang berciuman dengan mesra di taman, dan Changmin yang mengamati sedari tadi tersenyum samar, lalu membalikkan badan memasuki rumah dengan perasaan lega. Lega karena tuannya, Jung yunho, akhirnya menemukan cahaya yang membawanya kembali kepada kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta itu berlangsung elegan, sebuah jamuan makan malam yang diadakan Yunho bersama rekan-rekan bisnisnya, untuk keberhasilan proyek mereka yang terbaru.

Jaejoong ada di sana bersama Junsu dan isteri-isteri pengusaha lainnya, mengamati Yunho yang ada di seberang ruangan, sedang mengobrol dengan rekan-rekannya. Jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang. Dia sudah menghitung di kalendernya. Malam ini dia sudah bebas. Dan memang kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik sejak hampir dua bulan melahirkan. Dan Yunho masih belum tahu itu.

Yunho sendiri merasakan Jaejoong sedang mengamatinya, dan gairahnya naik, gelenyar ketegangan seksual telah menggeletar di antara mereka mengingat telah lama mereka tidak bercinta. Yunho menunggu dengan sabar dan menahan diri, meskipun lama-lama hal itu membuatnya sedikit frustrasi, dorongan untuk memeluk Jaejoong, merasakan Jaejoong menyerah di dalam pelukannya sangat kuat. Mereka belum pernah bercinta sejak pernyataan cinta yang hebat itu, dan Yunho terobsesi, ingin menunjukkan kepada Jaejoong, betapa hebatnya sebuah percintaan jika kedua pasangan telah terbuka untuk saling mencintai.

"Yunho," suara Yoochun menggugah Yunho dari lamunannya, dia menoleh dan mendapati Yoochun sedang bersama dengan seorang lelaki.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan salah satu rekan bisnisku, kami mengembangkan kerja sama di bidang properti," Yoochun mengedikkan bahunya, dan menyebut nama sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal karena maju pesat dalam waktu singkat. Gosipnya karena pemiliknya adalah seseorang yang jenius, "Dia pemilik perusahaan itu," jelas Yoochun tenang, "Kenalkan Jung yunho, ini Jang Hanbyul."

Yunho menjabat tangan yang kuat itu dan menatap mata Hanbyul dalam-dalam. Lelaki yang kuat jiwanya, batinnya.

"Semoga ke depannya kita bisa bekerjasama," Hanbyul menggumam dengan suaranya yang tenang, lalu mengangguk untuk berpamitan karena ada urusan lain.

Yoochun dan Yunho menatap kepergian Hanbyul,

"Dia si jenius yang membuat perusahaan luar biasa itu?"

Yoochun tersenyum, "Wae? menghancurkan bayanganmu?" Entah sejak kapan Yunho dan Yoochun berteman. Mungkin karena kedekatan isteri-isteri mereka.

"Sama sekali tidak sesuai bayanganku. Aku membayangkan seorang laki-laki aneh yang serius dengan penampilan tak kalah serius, Hanbyul terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang jenius yang menghebohkan."

Kali ini Yoochun terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Yunho, "Dia memang tampan, tapi dia tak pernah punya reputasi sebagai playboy, seperti kita sebelum menikah. " Yoochun melirik Yunho dengan tatapan menyindir.

Yunho tersenyum miring, "Mungkin agar tidak merusak reputasi jeniusnya," sahut Yunho, "Kurasa aku akan menyukainya kalau ada kesempatan mengenalnya."

Yoochun tersenyum lagi, "Yah kau akan lebih sering bertemu dengannya nanti, kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Dia sudah menjadi patner bisnis resmiku sejak sebulan yang lalu," Yoochun melirik jam tangannya, "Sudah malam, kami harus segera berpamitan. Terima kasih atas pesta yang luar biasa ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Tamu terakhir sudah pulang dan para pelayan mulai membersihkan seluruh rumah supaya esok hari seluruh bagian rumah sudah bersih dan sempurna. Jaejoong sedang duduk di depan meja rias setelah mencuci muka, Dia mengganti bajunya dengan gaun tidur. Saat itulah Yunho masuk, tampak begitu tampan dan mempesona, dengan kemeja putih yang sudah dibuka dua kancingnya.

"Hmmmm," aromamu sangat menyenangkan," Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan menempelkan bibirnya ke leher Jaejoong, mengecupnya lembut.

Jaejoong tersenyum menatap rambut coklat Yunho yang terpantul di cermin sementara lelaki itu mencumbu lehernya. Kehidupan pernikahan mereka luar biasa baiknya setelah pernyataan cinta itu. Semua salah paham sudah dilepaskan, Yunho berhasil meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa di satu titik tertentu dia sudah jatuh cinta kepada Jaejoong tanpa dia menyadarinya, Jaejoong percaya karena dia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Tidak ada yang tahu kapan cinta itu muncul, Sungguh tak terduga, Jaejoong tidak menyangka akan jatuh cinta dan berbahagia menjadi seorang isteri dari lelaki yang bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka menyekapnya di dalam bagasi, melemparnya dari balkon, menculik dan menahannya di rumahnya dan menghujaninya dengan berbagai arogansi yang tidak terkira. Tetapi Jaejoong memang jatuh cinta, kepada Yunhonya yang tampan, yang meskipun emosinya masih meledak-ledak dan arogansinya sering muncul ke permukaan, lelaki itu ternyata juga mencintai Jaejoong dan memperlakukannya dengan luar biasa lembut.

Ketika tidak ada penghalang di antara mereka, Yunho ternyata adalah suami yang baik. Dia memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan hormat dan penuh kasih sayang. Kadang mereka masih beradu argumentasi, tetapi mereka menikmatinya sebagai rutinitas suami-isteri, bukan sebagai ajang luapan kebencian. Dan terhadap Angel, Yunho benar-benar menjadi ayah yang luar biasa. Begitu penuh kasih sayang dan ketakjuban, layaknya seorang ayah baru dengan putera pertamanya. Jaejoong membayangkan betapa Angel nanti akan begitu mirip ayahnya, dan mungkin menjadi anak yang memuja ayahnya, semoga begitu. Mengenai kehidupan percintaan mereka di ranjang… Well selama ini mereka belum bisa melakukannya karena Jaejoong belum boleh melakukannya setelah melahirkan. Tetapi hari ini bisa. Jaejoong mengingat hitungan kalender itu, dan jantungnya berpacu liar.

Yunho sekarang sedang menggigit ringan telinga Jaejoong, lalu membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan lembut dan memeluknya erat. Pelukan itu begitu erat hingga Jaejoong bisa merasakan kejantanan Yunho yang menekan tubuhnya dengan kerasnya.

"Mungkin aku harus memelukmu beberapa lama, sebelum aku masuk ke balik selimut, mencoba tidur dan menjadi gila seperti biasanya," Yunho menyentuh bibir Jaejoong dengan jemarinya, lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Malam ini aku sudah bebas." Jaejoong berbisik pelan sambil berjinjit di telinga Yunho.

Kata-katanya langsung berimbas ke seluruh bagian tubuh Yunho. Matanya menyala penuh gairah dan antisipasi, dan Jaejoong bisa merasakan bahwa di bawah sana Yunho makin mengeras menekan tubuhnya.

"Jadi…" suara Yunho terdengar parau, "Kau sudah bisa…"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Detik itu juga Yunho langsung mengecup bibirnya dengan penuh kehausan, tanpa ampun, malam ini mereka bisa menuntaskan kerinduan mereka, yang telah tertahan sekian lama. Tanpa melepas kecupannya, Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong, lalu membaringkannya di ranjang dan menindihnya, senyumnya penuh gairah dan matanya penuh cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jung Jaejoong, dan kuharap aku bisa menjadi lelaki yang bisa kau andalkan," tatapan lembut Yunho membuat mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca. Mereka telah melalui segalanya, kebencian yang meluap, kemarahan, kesalahpahaman, dan kemudian kekecewaan, Tetapi pada akhirnya mereka dipersatukan oleh cinta, yang luar biasa dalam dan tumbuh begitu saja tanpa di sadari.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan lembut dan kemudian memejamkan mata ketika bibir Yunho menunduk ke arahnya, hendak mengecupnya dengan kecupan lembut, "Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Jung yunho, suamiku, angel appa." suara Jaejoong berubah menjadi desahan ketika bibir Yunho melumat bibirnya dalam gairah cinta yang menggelora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Ada yang bingung kenapa ceritanya gak nyambung?

Pertama saki mau minta maaf... karena ada yang Saki harus prioritasin, Saki terpaksa harus stop FF ini sampai disini. tapi Saki gak lepas tangan gitu aja kok. bagi teman2 yang penasaran dengan cerita ini, kalian bisa main di (ingat A-nya doble)

Kedua, Saki terimakasih buat semua yang udah ngikutin FF ini mulai dari chapter 1.. terutama buat yang udah ninggalin review buat Saki. itu benar2 berarti buat Saki...  
Hug n Kiss buat kalian semua... Anyooongggg


End file.
